One Punch Man -Sentimientos Fugazes
by Darckbladerap
Summary: -Nunca pense que ser un heroe seria tam solitario,sin embargo..Porque siento esto cuando estas cerca?
1. chapter 1

Soy... Saitama.. Héroe por pasatiempo... Cuando no estoy buscando algún monstruo que vencer.. Sólo estoy en casa, o en algún súper mercado para conseguir un buen precio...

Oh bueno almenos esa era mi rutina...

Un joven de cabello rubio y partes metálicas un ciborg poderoso estaba en medio del desierto peleando contra una kaijin, un montruo creado a partir de el deseo de maldad tan fuerte que tenía una persona o aquellos creados por la tierra..

Genos estaba analizando el campo... No encontraba a su enemigo..

El sintió como el suelo empezó a temblar y lo que parecía un hombre topo le golpeó la la mandíbula fuertemente..

Este salió de la tierra dándole un golpe más, una patada doble en el abdomen de Genos...

Genos fue mandado hacia una enorme pared de piedra estampándose en esta..

Una chica de cabello verde y un traje apegado al cuerpo estaba perdiendo ya la paciencia..

Tatsumaki:Genos..! Eres un inutil..-_Dijo ella gritándole a el ciborg el cual se despegó de la pared y empezó a encender su energía..

El suelo se agrietó a su alrededor..

Y salió disparado hacia ese kaijin que se burlaba de el..

Genos le intentaba dar una y otra vez.. Pero el Kaijin se escondía bajo la tierra a una velocidad increíble..

Tatsumaki:Genos deja de ignorarme..!-_Dijo ella empezando a flotar rodeada de un aura verde..

Ella extendió su mano y un gran pedazo de tierra fue arrancado del suelo...

En este estaba el topo flotando por el poder psíquico de Tatsumaki la loli súper héroe..

Genos dejo de usar esa feroz energía y se acercó lentamente a el topo..

Genos:Muy bien.. Ya puedes morir..-_Dijo el extendiendo su mano para ...

Genos:Incinera..!-_Dijo el..

El brazo de este ciborg empezó a tirar una enorme llamarada de fuego...

Genos:Muy bien.. He terminado mi trabajo...

El joven se retiró...

Tatsumaki:QUE TU QUE..!?-_Ella lo detuvo con su poder..

Genos: N..no tengo tiempo para juegos mocosa..-_Dijo el desinteresado..

Tatsumaki:Aaahh..! Estupido..!-_Ella lo empezó a aplastar...

Pero el suelo empezó a temblar muy fuerte haciéndolos caer sentados..

Tatsumaki:Que sucede..!?-_Preguntó ella mirando esto..

Genos empezó a analizar la consistencia en profundidad de el suelo en el que se encontraban..

Genos:Oh...-_El se puso de pie y corrió para después dar un salto bastante alto..

Tatsumaki miró esto confundida...

Algo salió del suelo haciendo un gran hoyo y pedazos de piedras salieron volando..

Tatsumaki paro en el aire una enorme roca que le iba a dar..

Tatsumaki empezó a flotar..

Tatsumaki:Rayos pensé que ya habias terminando..! Inutil.!-_Grito a Genos...

Era un enorme reptil... Este disparo un rayo eléctrico de un color violeta..

Dándole a Genos lo cual hizo que el cayera estático al suelo...

Tatsumaki:Ay.. Todo tengo que hacerlo yo..!-_Dijo ella poniéndose una mano en la cintura..

Ella iba a acabar con esto de una vez..

Pero el reptil gigante la miro..

Kaijin:Mocosa engreída..!-_Dijo este con una gran voz..

Tatsumaki:Que dijiste..!-_Ella se enfureció y le dio con una enorme piedra en la cara...

El Kaijin disparo otro rayo...

Tatsumaki lo esquivo, el Rayo paso directo a el cielo...

Echo esto empezó a llover muy fuerte...

Tatsumaki no podría ver mucho debajo de esa lluvia...

Ella casi fue impactada por otro de esos rayos.. Este cayó cerca del estático Genos..

Tatsumaki: Ay.. Sabía que tenía que venir con alguien más..!-_Dijo ella bajando del cielo para ayudar a Genos... O lo destruirían..-_

Ella a intentado no ser la "niña malcriada he irrespetuosa" que todos dicen que es.. Pero es que aveces le da igual...

Ella tomó a Genos pero se distrajo y un enorme rayo se vio y le dio en toda la cara..

Ella sintió un enorme dolor, sangre salió de su boca pues una costilla se había roto y perforado un pulmón..

Ella cayó al suelo...

Genos:V..vaya... E..el.. Inutil...e..era... Y..yo no..?-_Dijo el burlándose..

Tatsumaki:Q..quieres callarte..!?-_Dijo ella con rabia..

El reptil salió de el hoyo en el suelo..

La lluvia limpio el cuerpo de este reptil gigante..

Su cuerpo no era del todo de un reptil, pues la otra mitad de su cuerpo era una horrenda deformidad carnosa..

El reptil abrió su boca para dejar ver cómo se generaba otro de esos rayos..

Tatsumaki intento usar su poder psíquico pero no podía concentrarse por ese dolor..

Ella escupió sangre de nuevo...

El reptil disparo este enorme rayo de nuevo, destruyendo todo lo que impacto este...

Una gran capa de humo salió..

El kaijin reía victorioso...

Pero al irse el humo miró que ya no estaban esos 2 allí..

El se volteo, dando pisadas que hacían temblar el suelo...

Tatsumaki había echó un basto esfuerzo.. Y se había quitado de allí junto a Genos...

Tatsumaki se llevó su mano derecha a su pecho con dolor...

Tatsumaki:Estupido ciborg..! Ayudame..!-_Dijo ella con dolor..

Genos:Mi sistema a recibido u corto circuito producto de ese fuerte rayo, estoy literalmente.. Quemado..-_Dijo el..

Pero a lo lejos alguien venia caminando tranquilamente pero firme..

Tatsumaki estaba respirando con dificultad..

Ella volteo y miró a ese tipo..

Tatsumaki: D... Debe...ser una broma...-_Ella cayó inconsciente al suelo...

El reptil se giro y miró a este hombre...

Kaijin:Que es esto..!?-_Dijo el mirando a un hombre calvo con un traje amarillo, guantes rojos al igual que sus botas... Y una capa blanca...

El reptil empezó a reír..

Kaijin:Vienes a hacer fila para que termines igual que estos 2..!?

El hombre se acercó a tatsumaki y la colocó junto a Genos..

S..sensei..!-_Dijo Genos al ver al hombre...

Genos kun.. Por un momento pensé que habías muerto..-_Dijo Saitama..

El Kaijin no Dijo nada y disparo un fuerte rayo...

Saitama se giro y de un manotazo desvío el rayo..

Kaijin:Que demonios..!?-_El se quedó atónito..

Kaijin:Que..!? Ese era un rayo doblemente cargado..!-_Dijo el asustado al mirar al hombre acercarse...

Saitama se acercó al monstruo...

Kaijin: Que quieres..!-_Dijo aterrado..

Si te largas perdonaré tu vida humano..!-_Dijo el Kaijin pues tenía límite para tirar rayos potentes.

Saitama:Oh..? Yo.. Sólo quiero ir al súper mercado rápido...

Kaijin: Insolente..! Diciendo estupideces ahora..!! Mue..-_Fue interrumpido al ver al hombre al frente de su cara..

Había saltado almenos 30 metros..

Kaijin: Que..!?-_

El sintió un fuerte golpe, como si todo el peso de los mares se juntará en un puño y le diera de lleno en la cara..

El kaijin miró unos milisegundos la cara de Saitama antes de que explotara en mil pedazos, la sangre del kaijin empezó a caer como si fuese la lluvia...

Saitama cayó al suelo dejando un pequeño cráter a donde había caído...

Continuará...


	2. Regreso a casa

Saitama se acercó a Genos y lo cargo en su espalda.. Se iba a ir pero recordó a la pequeña pelo verde..

Saitama:Oh.. Cierto..

El se acercó y la tomó con cuidado..

Saitama:Genos kun..

Genos:Un hospital cercano esta cerca del edificio de la organización de héroes..-_Dijo él sin dejar terminar a Saitama..

Saitama miró como sangre salía de un costado de ella.. Una costilla expuesta.. No era bueno..

Él se impulso un poco y dio un enorme salto rompiendo el suelo donde lo único que quedaba del kaijin eran pedazos de carne..

Saitama iba por los aires con Genos y Tatsumaki en brazos...

Su mirada era neutral.. Como si no hubiese sentimiento alguno, alguna emoción.. Tenía menos expresividad que el ciborg Genos...

Saitama empezó a caer..

Este cayó enfrente del hospital rompiendo la calle...

Saitama:Genos aguanta aquí...

El entró al hospital y dejó a Tatsumaki con un doctor y luego salió..

An pasado algunos día desde entonces..

Un solo golpe basta para derrotar a mis oponentes... Aveces quizás sea algo bueno.. Pero desde hace tiempo que no siento... Nada...*suena su estómago*

Bueno..! Hora de comer..-_Dijo el levantándose de su cama en el suelo..

-Tatsumaki estaba en el hospital-_

-Miraba el techo,ella había perdido..Además de que la salvaron..Aunque dicen que un tipo desconocido la trajo,algunos decían que era el aprendiz de Genos,pero no..Ella escucho esa voz..Lo recordaba-_

-Él tipo de la nave..-_Dijo ella-_Cuando esa nave cayó, él salió de dentro..Después de grandes explosiones y caída de materiales fundidos..Ah! Acaso él..-_Sorprendida intento levantarse,pero-_Uhg!!-_Ella no pudo,tenía mucho dolor..-_

-Ese tipo me salvó...Ese tipo salió de esa nave cuando creían que yo la tire..Ese tipo está siempre cerca,cuando un monstruo es derrotado..-_(Acaso él...)-_Penso Tatsumaki

-Uhg..-_Ella miro a su hermana entrar-_Fubuki!?

-Y-Yo vine a ver cómo estabas..Espero mejores..-_

-Ella dejo unas flores a un lado-_

-Si mejorare!! No necesito tu lástima..-_Dijo enojada

-Perdón hermana..-_Dijo ella haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de allí-_

-Odio que me interrumpan,menos si se trata de ella..Ahora..

-Señor averiguar más de él...S-Saitama,creo que ese es su nombre..Debo invitarlo a..Salir ..Le diré que es por agradecimiento,debo averiguar quien es...-_Dijo ella en esa camilla-_... Cuanto falta para salir de aquí?-_

\--Dos meses después-_

-Bien,ahora sí..-_Dijo ella entrando a una limusina..-_

-(Debo buscarle lo antes posible...)-_

Continuará..


	3. Cita

-_Se dado una respuesta agresiva por parte de los Kaijin, se an incrementado la Asociación de héroes se está haciendo cargo pero el número va en crecimiento por lo que se abrirá nuevas pruebas de reclutamiento..

*se apaga la tele*

El día a día de un héroe es luchar contra el mal.. Sin embargo hace mucho tiempo que no siento nada..

*suena su estómago*

Nada más que hambre..-_Dijo el hombre apunto de levantarse de cama..

Genos:Sensei..!_Dijo saliendo el ciborg de la cocina..

Saitama:Genos...

Genos:Aquí esta una receta especial, echa por antiguos monjes..*le da una sopa*

Saitama:Vaya..*lo prueba*

(Esta deliciosa)-_Dijo el en su mente..

Saitama:Vaya, esta deliciosa..

Genos:Los monjes la usaban para hacer crecer el cabello.! Estudié su composición y puede dar resultado si la come 3 veces al día..!

Saitama: Cuantas veces tengo que decir que dejes de hacer este tipo de cosas...!!-_Decia el hombre enfadado..

*1 Hora más Tarde*

Saitama estaba en su cama, todo estaba oscuro y la televisión apagada, pero... El seguía despierto mirando el techo..

-Solo cerro sus ojos,después de escuchar su respiración por un rato..-_

Al día siguiente en la mañana...

-Golpeaban fuerte la puerta-

-Saitama abrió sus ojos y se sentó unos momentos,el reloj aún no sonaba,eso significa que era muy temprano,aún andaba entre sueños y medio sonámbulo fue a la puerta y abrió,la Loli Tatsumaki estaba vendada, entonces cuando estaba a punto de decir palabrotas y hacer quejarse,Saitama se retiró de nuevo a dormir..-_

-Genos,entra y cierra ya..-_Decia acostándose de nuevo en cama-_

-Que entre?! A tú casa?! Qué te sucede!!-_Decia Tatsumaki alterada por tan indecente propuesta-_Ella se cruzó de brazos muy molesta..-_Pero entro a la humilde morada y cerro la puerta..-_

-Juh!! Como sea! Hay mucho que debes explicar y cosas que has de escuchar ahora mismo!!-_Dijo ella flotando hacia dónde se fue Saitama,ella iba con sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados..

-Escuchadme Calvo! He pedido a la asociación que te retiren temporalmente!!-_Dijo ella sin mirarlo,Saitama estaba dormido profundamente-_

-Genos se asomo un momento a la sala de estar donde duerme Saitama y miro a Tatsumaki cerca de Saitama, hablando de más,como siempre con su creído y alto ego..-_

-(Ahí está esa Loli loca de nuevo...)-_Penso Genos-_(Sin embargo,no parece benigna agradecer que la salvaran,quizás viene a declarar su amor secreto hacia Saitama Sensei..)-_Pensaba Henos leyendo una revista de adolescentes..-_(Debe ser eso...)

Después de un rato Saitama despertó y leyó la carta-_

-Genos..Que es esto?!

-Sensei eso es una carta ..

-Sucede algo?

-Se que es una carta!! Pero porque?

-Bueno, Tatsumaki la héroe clase S a venido en la mañana a dejarle esto,paso a su habitación y se veía molesta..Me permite?-_

-Genos tomo la carta y la leyó-

-Querido Clase - C como muestra de agradecimiento por salvar la vida de Tatsumaki,le hemos organizado una cena elegante en el restaurante Tokabu,mañana a las 8:30 Pm una limusina pasará por usted,para traerlo aquí..Donde se encontrará Tatsumaki y podrán cenar,esperamos que pueda asistir y agradecemos de antemano por ayudar a la ya dicha, Tatsumaki..Gracias

Atte: Anónimo

-Sensei..Esto es una misión en cubierto..-_Dijo Genos a Saitama-_

-Eh? Pense que era una cita,no me gustan las citas pero si la comida,pero ese lugar es muy caro, además está esa pequeña molesta..-_Saitama se puso a pensar-_Una misión en cubierto,eh?

-Asi es,por fortuna para usted,estoy preparado para algo así...-_Dijo Genos mientras hacia medidas a Saitama-_

-Oh? Qué haces..?-_

-Ya está..Volveré para la tarde con todo lo necesario,lo veo en ese momento Sensei!-_Genos se retiró-_

-(Genos tan metido en su mundo como de costumbre,eh?)-_Él miro de nuevo la carta-_Aun así,esta carta debe estar encripatada o algo así solo Genos supo que decia en realidad..-_

-Saitama se rasco la nuca..-

-Eh..Bueno,iré a lavar mía dientes..-_

-_En la mansión de la familia de Tatsumaki-

-Que hiciste que?!-_Gritaba la Loli,muy molesta..

-Señorita Tatsumaki,pensamos que sería buena idea agradecer a el héroe que la llevo al médico..

-Aah! Idiotas!! Ya lo invite a una cena!! No envíen más nada!! Ahora que?! Quien fue el genio que se le ocurrió está Ideota!!?_Dijo enojada

Un hombre se acercó y la miro-_Tatsumaki cerro sus ojos y respiro-_

-P-Puedo cancelar el viaje..A..A la playa..-_Dijo nerviosa su asistente

-Vete.. Estoy por explotar...-_Dijo Tatsumaki conteniendose-_

-Y...Y el yate..

-Vete!!

-La mujer se apresuró a salir-_

-Tatsumaki se sentó y respiro,se cruzó de piernas y se puso a pensar..-_..

-Al día siguiente-

-Bien,sensei!! Como se siente?-_Pregunto Genos-_

-Saitama tenía puesto un traje negro y un corbatin verde-

-Como un desempleado..-_

-Genos rasco su mejilla un momento-

-Sabe? Creo que queda mejor un corbatin Rojo..Iré a buscar!o,pero antes..Este no es un traje cualquiera,tienen sensores de movimiento,parlante integrado, audífonos inalámbricos, cámara y otras cosas más..-_Dijo Genos-Se lo pedí al Doctor Kuseno para esta misión ..Durante el tiempo que este de encubierto,debe fingir ser alguien normal,nada de ser héroe de la nada..-_

-Tú sabes más de esto,porque me envían a mi a algo así de aburrido?-_Pregunto Saitama mirandose en el espejo-Esto no es mi estilo..-_Dijo él

-Saitama Sensei..Ellos de seguro ya están reconociendo todo su poder..!-_Dijo Genos-_Esto debe ser algo muy importante..-_Dijo él

-Tú crees? Yo no soy de este tipo de trabajos...-_

-Descuida,cuando haya conversación yo usaré mi micrófono para conversar por usted,solo debe mover su boca y eso es todo,yo haré el resto,luego de eso disfrute su viaje sensei,quizás algo así le hace falta,no?-_

-Si,quizás tienes razón..Pero esto no afecta mi rango de heroe? Y la tarea diaria?-_

-No,todo está cubierto..

-Se escuchó el claxon de un vehículo..

-Parece que ya no hay tiempo del corbatin Rojo..-_Dijo Genos abriendo la puerta..-_Él miro a Tatsumaki flotando enfrente de él,cuando abrió la puerta..-_

-Donde está el calvo!-_Ella miro a Genos y luego a Saitama..-_Apresurate!-_

-Genos ya me arrepen-_Genos le dió la maleta -_Oye!-_

-Tatsumaki le tomo del brazo -_

-Suerte sensei!!-_Dijo esté cerrando la puerta cuando Saitama dió unos pasos fuera..-_

-Bien,Saitama no? Clase C, escuchá no te hagas ilusiones yo solo hago esto como agradecimiento,además tengo muchas cosas que quiero saber!-_Dijo ella-_Ademas de que después de la cena iremos a...a ese viaje..Y pedí dos habitaciones separadas! Un solo intento de algo más y te destruyó!!-_Dijo ella subiendo a la limo,mientras Saitama llevaba puestos los audífonos inalámbricos..-_

-Un parlante integrado al traje emitió una voz similar a la de Saitama-

-Entiendo..-_

-Esto espero..-_Dijo ella,el chófer cerro la puerta y luego subió a la limo..-_

-En casa de Saitama-

-Gracias Profesor Kuseno!

-Nones nada Genos,pero las cosas que me pediste,no parece en realidad una misión..

-No lo es,solo que pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para que el Sensei despeje un poco su mente..-_Dijo Genos

-No creo que eso le guste cuando se entere..-_

-No lo hará,tengo todo planeado desde ayer..-_Dijo él empezando conexión-_Muchas gracias de nuevo!

-Si,no es nada Genos,si me necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme..-_

-Si,hasta luego..-_Dijo Genos colgando,se sentó y miro a través de sus ojos,por las cámaras del traje..Miro a Tatsumaki comer una barra de granola,mirando por la ventana..-_

-Empecemos...-_Dijo Genos

-(Sensei hablo por su auricular,solo mueva sus labios,yo hablaré!)-_

-Esto es ridículo..-_Dijo Saitama en voz baja -_Pero está bien..-_Dijo escuchando como Genos ponía música en sus auriculares.._

-Genos imita la voz de Saitama-

-Dime Tatsumaki,eres soltera?

-Tatsumaki lo miro sorprendida-

-Que? No creas que me fíjare en ti!!

-Parece que es un si...-_Dijo Genos usando la voz de Saitama,hablando por ese parlante de sonido natural...Como si Saitama hablara..-_Mientras este mismo,leía -

-Tatsumaki se cruzó de piernas,mientras aquel hombre que la calma con la mirada,la tenía vigilada..Era alguien que hacía que no perdiera el control..-_

-Bueno,eso no e-es de tu incumbencia.._Dijo con un tono tosco..

-Esta semana,a partir de esta noche..Creo que si..-_Saitama cambio la página-

-Genos comía palomitas desde la casa, mientras monitoreaba los gestos de Tatsumaki y sus reacciones,así podía ver en su base de datos como tratar con ella-

-Esto no es una cita!! Ni si quiera planee lo del viaje..Yo no fui,pero me pareció muy descortez cancelarlo..

-No es verdad,no eres así..Que cambio eso?-_Saitama miro unos dulces detrás de Tatsumaki,tenía un poco de hambre,no esuchaba nada de lo que conversaban Genos y ella..Pediría un dulce,pero prefirio esperar la cena-_Acaso me ves atractivo?

-Tatsumaki se puso roja de la ira que sentía..-_Q-Que estás insinuando?

-Nada..Me gusta ver cómo reaccionas,eso es todo..-_Contesto Genos,mientras fingias la voz de Saitama..

-Él chofer miro hacia atrás por el retrovisor,sudando y nervioso..Ese tipo estaba loco,provocar asi a Tatsumaki ...-_

-Bueno..Ya que no pareces contenta,me detendre...Después cuando estemos a solas, hablaremos..-_Dijo ""Saitama""

-Tatsumaki entrecerro sus ojos, mirándolo-

-Si..Soy soltera..-_

-Genos no contesto..-_

-Uhm..-_Tatsumaki se molesto

-Genos estaba lavando el baño-

-Esta cosa ...-_Decia él molestó

-Llegamos señorita Tatsumaki...-Dijo el chófer

-Y que esperas!!?! Abre la puerta! Para eso te pago!!-_Dijo enojada..

-Saitama bajo del auto-_

-Oh,gracias..-_Dijo al chófer-_

-rapido! Camina..-_Dijo Tatsumaki caminando a la entrada del restaurante Tokabu-_

-Que le pico?-_Pregungo Saitama mirando a la más pequeña que él,Tatsumaki..

-Buenas noches señorita Tatsumaki..-_

-Su mesa está por aquí,sigame..-_

-Saitama llegó -

-Tiene reservación?-_Pregunto mirando. Saitama,mientras movía la silla para que Tatsumaki se sentará..-_

-Oh, este..-_Él señaló a Tatsumaki-_

-Si no tiene reservación tengo que pedirle que se retire..-_Dijo el hombre tomando del brazo a Saitama-_

-Eh! Oye!-_Saitama se avergonzo un poco-_

-jajaja..-_Tatsumaki se rio en voz baja-_Viene conmigo Charls..Gracias,déjalo aquí..-_

-Oh?! Perdón caballero..-_Decia el hombre muy nervioso sacudiendo la ropa de Saitama-_Por favor perdoneme por mi imprudencia y mi descortez forma de actuar!!-_

-Oye,tranquilo..No pasa nada..-_Dijo Saitama mirándolo,un poco extrañado por como se comportaba el tipo-_

-Él movió la silla y Saitama se sento-_

-De nuevo,perdón!-_Luego se retiró de allí sudando-_

-Que dices,Saitama? Hago que lo despidan?-_Pregunto Tatsumaki mirándolo a los ojos

-Eh? No..Solo cometió un error,no paso nada.._-

-Bueno,por esta vez y por haber sido contigo,lo perdonare..-_Dijo mirando el menú,alzandole con su poder psíquico..-_

-Que vas a querer?-_Pregunto ella mirando el menú-_Aqui se ve todo muy..-_Saitama veía el menú,su boca se hacía agua..-_

-Quiero la carne de -_Tatsumaki no lo dejo Terminar,pues ya había pedido la comida.._

-Vale ya está..Ahora..-_Ella apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano-_Dime...Que fue lo que hiciste?-_

-De que o que?

-Él día que esa nave atacó ciudad A...

-Oh?...Como lo sabes?

-Habla...

-Continuara..


	4. Tatsumaki

-Entonces le dije,que yo igual usaria mi arma secreta..Fue una buena pelea,tal parece que no se puede confiar en profecías..-_Dijo Saitama para luego ponerse a comer.._

-Tatsumaki estaba desconcertada,esto que contaba, él parecía presumirle y inventar cosas como que derrota lo que sea de un golpe..Claro,debía ser fanfarronerias ..Si ella no hubiese Sido salvada por él..Escucho muchas cosas,cuando estaba entre la vida y la muerte..-_No quedaba más,que creerle lo que decía por el momento,ya después..Vería si le ponía a prueba..-_

-Vale...Está b-bien..Y el día que me salvaste..

-Eh? Qué?

-Idio!!!...El día en que el reptil eléctrico..M-Me venció a mí y tú estúpido novio..

-Novio?

-Si,el Ciborg..-_

-Genos estaba en casa escuchando todo con una mirada oscurecida-_

-No soy de esos!-_Dijo Saitama-_Genos es mi aprendiz...

-Tú aprendiz?! -Ella bajo su voz-_Un clase S,tu aprendiz!?-_

-Si,Genos es mi aprendiz..Creo..

-Oh...Lo siento,es que por el delantal y esas cosas..-_Dijo riendo nerviosa

-Genos estaba en casa, precisamente con su delantal puesto-_

-Oh,que más da..Dime cómo derrotaste ese monstruo..-_

-Saitama trago su comida-_Como suelo hacerlo..Con los puños..

-Q-Que?-Esto era increíble, él no parecía mentir,además de que se veía como si nada al decir todo esto..-_

-Ella se llevo un trozo de carne a la boca..-_

-(Ya contesto suficiente por hoy.. Intentaré cenar en paz..-_)-_Penso ella mirándolo..-_

-Saitama estaba comiendo y saboreaba con anhelo su comida-

-Lindo traje por cierto..._Dijo Tatsumaki

-Oh? Eh.. Grácias,me lo presto Genos..-_

-Y bien?-_Pregunto ella sonriendole, esperando un alago-_

-Y bien que?-_

-Uyhg..Como está?-_Pregunto ella

-Deliciosa!-_Dijo Saitama sonriendo

-Tatsumaki se puso roja-_

-(Otra vez de atrevido!!?)-_Se pregunto en su mente-_

-(De verdad que es deliciosa,no sé porque me pregunta..Está carne es jugosa..)-_Pensaba Saitama comiendo--_

-Oh,Saitama..Habrá un baile después de la cena ..Bailas?

-Bailar? No,no se bailar..Esto es parte de ...La misión?-_

-Mision?-_Pregunto Tatsumaki-_

-Si,ya sabes.. La misión secreta que dijo que Genos..-_

-Tatsumaki se llevó la mano a la frente unos minutos..-_

-S-Si,es parte de la misión Saitama...-_Dijo ella mirandolo..

-Que bueno, empezaba a pensar que esto no era una misión..-_Le dijo en voz baja-_

-Tatsumaki sería termino de comer-_

-Saitama estaba en el buffet-_

-Ella andaba flotando a un lado de él,mientras agregaba cosas a su plató-_

-Ya terminaste?-_

-Solo esto último..-_Dijo él comiendo un postre

-Aaff..Estoy un poco cansada..-_

-Descansa entonces..-_Dijo Saitama comiendo..-_

-La limusina espera..-_

-Oh? Vale..Oiga,me podría envolver esto para llevar?-_Pregunto Saitama a una camarera..-_

-Claro señor,con mucho gusto..-_Dijo

-Tatsumaki estaba un poco avergonzada,cruzada de brazos y mirando a otro lado-_

-Minutos después salieron,abrieron la puerta de la limusina y entraron ambos..-_

-Tatsumaki se acostó en el asiento de delante de Saitama..-_

-Él cual iba mirando por la ventana-_

-(Vacaciones...Quizas Genos tenga razón y me haga bien..Hay comida y eso..Aunque ya después de que Tatsumaki me dijo que era una misión,era obvio que no lo era..Espero poder comer más delicias como hoy..)-_Decia,mientras su cara inexpresiva se reflejaba en la ventana del coche..-_

-Y dime..Que esperas de este viaje?-_Decia Tatsumaki con una mirada un poco somnolienta

-(Sensei! Listo para conectarme y hablar por ti!!)-_Dijo Genos al audífono..-_

-Como quieras..-_Dijo en voz baja,mientras empezaba a sentir un poco de sueño..-_

-Genos Habló-_Espero pasar una velada espectacular..-_Dijo en tonos de seducción..-_

-Saitama escucho esto y abrió un poco sus ojos,que diablos estaba diciendo Genos!?-

-Tatsumaki sonrió-_

Ella floto hasta un lado de Saitama y se arrecosto de él-_

-Dormire un poco,heroe..Avísame cuando lleguemos..-_Ella tomo un brazo de Saitama y lo paso por encima de su hombro-_

-E-Eh..-_Saitama miro a la Loli arrecostada de él-_

-Asi es! Sensei!-

-(Maldición Genos! Ya veo hacia donde quiere que vaya esto!!)-_Penso Saitama molesto-_

Sin embargo alguien les seguía desde lejos,pero seguro..-_Esto daría mucho de que hablar..-_-Saitama le picaba la mejilla a Tatsumaki-_

-Hey..Despierta..!-_

Tatsumaki abrió sus ojos y estaba en un cuarto elegante y grande-_

Saitama la miro..-_

-Oh?-_Ella lo miró -_Estaba acostada en una cama,tendida nada más..Y él mirándola?!-_

-Oye idiota!! No creas qu-_Ella miro a Saitama irse a el sofá..-_

-Que no eran dos habitaciones?-_Pregunto él

-Tatsumaki miro a los lados..Había visto mucho hentai y lecturas baratas para saber cómo terminaria esto..-_

-Ella hizo unas llamadas rápidas,resulta que sus utiles asistentes cancelaron,pero luego renovaron,el problema es que ya no habían día habitación..-_

-Saitama la escuchaba gritarles a sus asistentes,por el teléfono en el balcón-_

-Él miraba la tv-_

-Ella entro-_

-Dormiras en el sofá!!-_

-No..-_Dijo él cambiando de canal-_

-No?! Se lo que intentas!!-_

-De que o que?-_

-Quieres hacérmelo!-_

-Que!?-_Él miro a Tatsumaki-_Oye! Esto ya es suficiente,no es mi culpa que solo hubiere una habitación! Además de que no tengo porque soportar tus quejas,niña malcriada!!-_

-Las cosas empezaron a volar y Tatsumaki tenía la mirada oscurecida..-_

-Saitama miraba la tele sin darle importancia..-_

-Ven...-_

-Eh?

-Acompañame a ver una película,ya después resolveremos el resto,bonita..-_(Que diablos?!-_Se pregunto Saitama,el traje!! Por supuesto!! Ese fue Genos!! El maldito traje! El a escuchado todo?!)-_

-Tatsumaki se calmo,miro a otro lado y se dirigió a cerrar las cortinas-_Saitama la miro,ella llegó y se sentó en su entrepierna..-_

oh!-_

-Si,lo siento,fue un día duro..Perdona..Es que..Muchas cosas pasando por mi cabeza,solo estoy cansada..-_Dijo mientras se quitaba sus zapatos..-_

-(Sensei! Si no sabe hacerlo,yo le puedo dar indicaciones por el audífono!!)-_Decia Genos a Saitama-_Él se saco su audífono y lo mando a volar,era suficiente..Genos estaba loco,no hay manera de que eso suceda,ni si quiera siente algo en su pecho,desde hace mucho ..Como una chica podría?..

-Ella miro a Saitama-_

-Oh,eres un desastre,déjame..Te quítare ese saco.._Dijo ella quitándole primero el corbatin..-_

-No quiero ser grosera, intentaré estar serena..No le digo esto a muchos,pero soy muy agradecida...Una vez alguien me salvó.. Y..Aún sigo agradecida..-_Dijo ella-_Tú me recordaste mucho a él..No tienes culpa de mi mal genio..-_

(-Genos escuchaba todo mientras comía un helado)-_

-Tatsumaki colgó en saco de Saitama en un perchero y luego quito un chaleco y..-_

-Te quito la camiseta?-_

-Eh? N-no..déjalo así..-_Dijo él mirándola

-Tatsumaki desabotono los primeros tres botones..Se arrecosto a él y lo abrazó,no solo por el echo de que la salvó,claro pero es que le traía muchos buenos recuerdos..-_

-Saitama miraba a esta abrazarlo,mientras dudaba un poco..Esto no estaba bien,ella era una Loli...-_

-Esto es raro...Me siento como yo.._Decia Saitama mirando la TV

-Como tú?

-Si

-Esto que significa?

-Es una historia larga..

-Tenemos un buen rato..


	5. Sentimientos hacia ti?

-Asi que..Entonces ya no sientes nada?

-Es..Difícil de explicar,ni yo entiendo mucho mi estado..Ya no sentir la adrenalina,ni nada más..Me siento tan vacío al pelear..-_

-Puedes sentir,amor?

-Amor?-_Él la miro-_

-Excitacion?

-Eh?!-_Saitama se puso nervioso

-Es que..Esos alagos y esas cosas que me dijiste de camino..

-(Maldito seas en este momento Genos..)-_

-Bu-Bueno...No lo sé..Me he concentrado en cosas más importantes..

-Oh..Ya veo..Y eso es?

-Encontrar un oponente fuerte,defender el mundo de el mal..

-Bu-Bueno y como te gusta una chica?

-Eh?! Como sabría eso? No,no tengo idea..S-Supongo que !e gustaría..Que sepa cocinar ..Cosas deliciosas..

-...Algo más?

-Que le guste ir a ver si hay descuentos en el supermercado conmigo..

-...Algo más?

-Que sea linda?

-Yo soy linda..Que tal yo? Te gustó..?

-Eh..¿que?

-Solo hago tema de conversación..Eso es todo..

-B-Bueno, tú..Eres ..Muy excéntrica

\- A que te refieres?_Dijo ella sería

-Mira,cuando he estado cerca,he visto que dañas a la gente..Como la vez que solo porque Genos te dijo niña malcriada,lo golpeaste contra la roca, Genos pudo morir si no fuese un ciborg..Sabes? Y Fubu...-_Saitama se detuvo

-Que? Que sucede con mi hermana?!-_dijo ella

-Eh,nada, olvidalo...Es solo que debes cambiar un poco tú forma de ser..Algo menos pesado..

Para que? Para gustarte?

-Que? No,yo no dije eso..-_Dijo él-_Oh si lo hice? Digo,no! No tiene que ver conmigo,si no con la gente a tu alrededor...-_

Uhg,no lo compremderias..-_Dijo ella-_

Saitama bostezo-_

Ya tienes sueño,eh?-_Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-Si-si..Ya es mi hora de dormir..

-Creo que dormiras en el sofá..Solo hay una..

-Saitama ya se estaba metiendo en la cama-

-Oh!? Oye!! Estaba hablando!!-_Dijo Tatsumaki enojada..

-Baja la voz,si vas a ver caricaturas bajale un poco..

-No me digas niña!!

-No dije nada.._Dijo abrazando esa almohada suave..

-Tatsumaki se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer de cara,no quiere discutir más..-_

-Ella saco su cara y miro a Saitama-

-Juh..!-_Ella se volteo y puso una cabecera en medio de ellos dos-

-Pasado una semana Saitama llegó a casa,la limusina lo vino a dejar-_

-Genos abrió..-

-Sensei.. Bienvenido de vuelta!-_Dijo Genos

-Hola Genos..-_Dijo con una bolsa de comida en la mano-No paso nada interesante en la semana que no estuve?-_

-No Sensei,sin actividad alguna de monstruos...Sin embargo la asociación ha estado haciendo reuniones con algunos héroes clase S y Clase A..-_Genos se puso la mano en el mentón-_Tak parece que hay cierta cosa llamada asociación de monstruos...O algo así..Por lo que están en estado de alarma por cualquier actividad sospechosa...

-Asociacion de monstruos,eh? Deberíamos ir a ver dónde es..No?-_Pregunto él mientras ponían algunas cosas en el refrigerador...

-Y usted sensei? Cómo fue su vacación con esa niña malcriada ?-_Pregunto Genos sentándose de nuevo-_Saitama se sentó y puso algunas cosas-_

-Bueno..Fue.. Relajante.._-Dijo Saitama sonriendo,mientras servía una carné que trajo-Ten..

-Gracias sensei!!-_Dijo el ciborg agradeciendo mil veces-_Ya veo,su nivel hormonal indica un cambio muy significante en usted,acaso logro seducir a Tat-Genos no pudo terminar de hablar cuando-_Genos! No sigas..!

-Sensei..Esto puede ser importante,la clave para romper su monotonía..Podría estar en buscar una pareja para acortejar..

-Saitama comía su carne ignorando a Genos-

-Organizare una lista de heroínas que conozco y alguna que otra chica que he topado y me a dado su número...-_Decia él escribiendo todo rápidamente-_

-...-_Saitamanse llevo un trozo de carne a la boca-_Delicioso..

-Llamare a Tatsumaki en la tarde,para organizar una cita nueva..!-_Dijo Genos

-Que no!! No quiero una cita,esas cosas no me interesan!!-_Dijo Saitama estresado y alegando-_

-Tatsumaki no? Quizás..Oh..-_Él pego su puño derecho a la palma de su mano-_Como no lo Vi antes! Lo tengo..! A usted les gustan las mujeres de cuerpo bien formado,no? Sensei

-Saitama crujio sus dientes nervioso,volteando a ver a Genos-_

-Tú no entiendes,no? Genos?-_Dijo él mirándolo

-Definitivamente es eso..Haré unas llamadas..

-Genos porque te esfuerzas tanto en buscarme una novia!! Detente!!_Pero Genos ya se había ido-_Oh.. Se fue? Qué mal educado..-_Dijo Saitama indignado..-_No me interesa tener ninguna relación amorosa..-_Él miro su mano un momento-_Es verdad que aveces me siento solitario,pero dudo que sea porqué necesite a alguien..Lo veo irrelevante..-_

-NOCK NOCK--Saitama se puso de pie-_Genos,eres tú?-_Pregunto él para luego abrir la puerta-_Te dije que no quiero una novia...!-_dijo el abriendo,pero para sorpresa de él miro a una Tatsumaki sorprendida por lo que le acaba de gritar Saitama en la cara-_

-Oh,eres tú Tatsumaki..

-Si,como sea tonto..-_Dijo ella sería, mirandolo..

-Saitama la miraba-_

-Y bien?-_Pregunto ella que traía una bolsa peculiar en la mano derecha-,

-Y bien que?

-Me vas a dejar pasar idiota?!-_Pregunto enojada-_

-Saitama se hizo a un lado sin prestar mucha atención,luego cerro la puerta una vez Tatsumaki entro-_

-Tatsumaki entro a la casa y algunas cosas empezaron a flotar-_

-Mira,no quiero que mal intérpretes esto..Solo que dejaste tu traje..Y te lo vine a dejar, también se que esto es una casa abandonada y tú la tomaste,se que no tienes muchos recursos..Que quizás por eso no te alcanzó para mantener tu cabellera saludable..

-Saitama ya se estaba estresando de nuevo-_

-Pero bien..Y-Yo me diverti contigo está semana,creo que eres un cabeza hueca pero eres divertido..Te traje tú traje y algunas cosas más,que espero te sirvan..Y..Eh..Diablos!! Como odio esto..No soy de tener amigos y nada de eso,pero..Te dejo mi número..Si quieres salir un down a divertirte llámame..-_Dijo ella un poco avergonzada,ella hacia él y estiró su mano,dándole el número-_Saitama miro la nota con el número..-_Y bueno..Eh,espero que hayas disfrutado el viaje.. Idiota..-_Dijo ella yendo a la puerta-_Si le dices a alguien de esto te juro que te mando al espacio!!-_Dijo ella enojada de repente-_

Saitama solo la miraba sin decir nada-_

-Ella se puso más colorada-

-Ya deja de verme! Idiota! Si no quieres solo dilo y ya!l no me veas con esa cara!! Cabeza de huev-_Quedate..-_Dijo Saitama para luego ir a sentarse y ver qué trajo Tatsumaki-_

-Q-Que?-_Ella se puso de pie en el suelo,dejando de flotar-_Que me quede?.._Ella se sonrojo mucho y negaba al aire-_

-Oh?-Saitama saco un suéter nuevo de color azul que traía un dibujo de un panda comiendo un taco, él ni corto ni perezoso se lo puso, le quedaba muy bien..-_Como supiste que talla era? Me gusta..!

-Lo mire en tu traje..-_Ella se acercó y se sentó en el sofá,a un lado de Saitama-_

-Pase de regreso a casa por unas películas de antaño sobre monstruos gigantes..Pensaba verlas con Genos,pero se fue a llamarme una cita..Que dices? Quieres ver algunas?

-Tatsumaki cerro sus ojos y se cruzó de piernas..-_Juh!!-_

Saitama sacó una peluca de lo que le traía Tatsumaki-

-...¿Eh?

-Es de cabello sintético,lo más realista que pude conseguir..Se que tienes conflictos con tu alopecia..

-Que no es eso!-_Decia él avergonzado-_

-Tatsumaki metió sus manos a la bolsa..-_Te traje algunas cosas de comer,sabes?

-(Ahora me trata como un vagabundo..)-_Penso Saitama mirándola buscar..-_

-Muchas gracias Tatsumaki,aunque no sé si sea necesario que..-_Tatsumaki lo miro a los ojos-_

-Tranquilo,te debe dar vergüenza pero..Si tú no cuentas que fui buena y cariñosa contigo en vacaciones,yo no diré que vives en una casa básicamente robada y que eres pobre..-_

-Saitama la miro serio..-_Él tomo la bolsa..-_Gracias, supongo..Íre a poner esto en el refrigerador..-_Dijo él

Tatsumaki se cruzó de brazos-Ve..

-(Creo que fuese Sido mejor idea,ver la película yo solo..)--Penso el yendo a la cocina..-_

-Tatsumaki puso la película-_

-Este lugar es muy solitario..Es triste..-_Decia ella leyendo la carátula-_Porque un clase B vive en un lugar como ciudad Z? Aun no se que tan fuerte es..Me pregunto si podría atacarlo por sorpresa...-_

-Saitama se sentó con un tazón lleno de palomitas de maiz-_

-Bien.._

-Oh?!-_Ella se asusto al oírlo y miro a otro lado-_

-Veo que ya la pusiste..-_Dijo él tomando palomitas-_Tatsumaki lo miro con sus ojos siempre arrogantes,con una mirada que parecía odiar todo..-_

-Ejehm..-_Aclaro ella su garganta..-_

-Salud.._

-Idiota! Dame palomitas!!-_Contesto ella molesta -_

-Saitama puso la taza en medio de los dos..-_

-Tomalas..-_Decia él-_

-Tatsumaki acercó su mano,pero Saitama agarro palomitas de nuevo,entonces ella retrocedió su mano para no tocar la mano del clase B y crear una situación incómoda-_

-Uhg!! Ya!! Déjame a mí!-_Dijo ella quitando la mano de Saitama con su poder y agarrando una palomita-_

-Uh?

-Que?! Hay que agarrar una a la vez,así es mejor!!-_

-Eh claro...

-Tatsumaki puso su mano de nuevo y tomo la mano de Saitama por equivocación-_

-Ella se puso muy roja-_

-Oye idiota!! Que intentas hacer?!-_

-Saitama miro sus manos juntas-_

-Oh?..-_Él le sonrió mirando esto-_

-El sonrojo de Tatsumaki se intensificó-

-Oye!! Idiota!! Calvo!! Cabeza de pulpo!!-_

Saitama quito el bowl de palomitas y se acercó a ella-_

-Oye,oye!! Idiota!!-_Decia pataleando y intentado soltar sus manos sujetadas por las de Saitama-_Te voy a enviar al espacio!! Basura!!-_Dijo ella intentando levantarlo-_Pero Saitama pesaba demasiado para lograrlo..-_Tatsumaki le intentaba pegar una y otra vez,mientras lo maldecia-_

-Saitama tomo con su boca una palomita en el pelo de Tatsumaki-_Él la miro a ojos ojos-_

-Tebias una palomita eb en pelo..-_Dijo el mientras masticaba-_Pero al mirar a Tatsumaki,tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas y un leve sonrojo..-_

-Id-idiota..-_Decia ella-_

-Oh?! Pero no te agarre tan fuerte,es decir...Lo siento! No sé porque hice eso para empezar..Te lástime?-_

-No idiota! Pensé que..

-Oh!!? Noo!! Yo soy un héroe!! No haría eso!!-_

-Ella miro a otro lado molesta-

-Vaya héroe!! Tratando a una mujer así!!

-Que no eres apenas una niña?

-Aaaah!! Idiota!! Qué dejes de decirme niña!!-_Decia pegandole-_

-Ja-Ja, oye!! Entiendo..-_Dijo él recostandose en el sofá,sin tomar en cuenta a Tatsumaki que seguía encima de él-_la cual cayó junto a él,abrazando la cintura de Saitama con las lindas piernas que ella tenía..-_

-Oh?-_Saitama miro a Tatsumaki encima de él,mientras ella se apoyaba con sus manos en el pecho de Saitama..

-Id-Idiota!!-_

Saitama puso una de sus manos en la pierna derecha de Tatsumaki.._Su corazón estaba latiendo al hacer esto-_

-Que es está sensación?-_Dijo él mientras veía su mano posada en la pierna de Tatsumak

i-Que intentas hacer idiota!!

-Oh,eh perdón...-_Dijo él tocando y presionando-_Son muy suavecitas pero firmes..

-Eehg...Sueltame!!!!!

-Saitama subió su mano, mientras su corazón se aceleraba poco a poco-_

-Tatsumaki se estaba poniendo cada vez más roja mientras Saitama estaba por entrar debajo del vestido-_

-Kyaaaa!!! Pervertido!!!-_Grito ella avergonzada pegandole en el pecho -_

-Saitama !! Ya detente-_Dijo Tatsumaki quitándole la mano mientras ardía de irá-_

-Saitama se sentó y ella quedó en una posición comprometedora pegada a él,luego él quedó arriba de ella,está atrapada miro a Saitama mientras se ponían cada vez más rojos-_

-Tatsumaki,fue una buena semana,no?

-Oh no!! El monstruo gigante quiere entrar a esa cueva de nuevo!!-_Se escucho en la película que habían puesto hace un rato-_

-Clase B,sue-sueltame...No diré a nadie..

-No te estoy haciendo daño..Además..No veo quejas ..

-eres idiota! Te decía que me soltaras!!

-Saitama soltó las manos de Tatsumaki-

-Listo...

-Y que harás ahora?

-Eh..Me tienes agarrada con un poder psíquico!!

-La psíquica eres tú...

-Oh..Eh..Bueno,ya dejame ir a casa..

-No puedo,afuera hay monstruos a esta hora..

-Soy un héroe! Idiota!!

-Claro,claro..

-De verdad!!

-Dijiste que querías ver la película..

-Sa-Saitama,eras más sumiso antes cuando te conocí,que te pasa?!

-A mi? Bueno...Yo no siento que me pase nada..Estoy bien..

-Las piernas de ella,estaban sobre las de élen está posición en la que ella quedaba debajo-

-Sa-Saitama..Estás bien? -_Ella le tocó la cara-_Estas,muy muy rojo..

-Yo?-_El toco su cara..

-Oh? Es verdad...-_Añadio él-_

-Tatsumaki dejo caer sus manos en el sofá sin hacer nada-_Solo mirándolo,un poco sería..

-Que harás?_Pregunto ella

-Y-Yo?-_Él se intento quitar,pero Tatsumaki le tomo un brazo-_

-No huyas..Ya llegaste muy lejos..

-Eh...

-La puerta se abrió y Genos entro con su teléfono-

-Sensei!! Fubuki acepto ir a una cit...-_Genos miro la escena, entonces salió y cerro -_

-Tatsumaki estaba debajo,lo miro..-

-Fubuki,eh?-_Dijo ella mirándolo

-Oye,es un mal entendido!! Genos quiere que yo tenga una cita con una chica de grandes pechos..-_Dijo él,luego miro el pecho casi plano de Tatsumaki-_

-Ella tenía una mirada oscura donde solo dos puntos verdes se veían-_

-Oh...Espera..No dije que no me gustan las chicas sin teta...Eh..Me, me gustan.. este..Y-Yo..Emm..

-Tatsumaki se sentó y Saitama se quitó de una-_

-Juh!! Típico de los hombres..Y por un momento me emocione..!!

: -Eres un idiota..-_Ella abrió sus ojos y Saitama estaba en la cocina-_

-Heeey!!

-Genos volvió a entrar-_

-Se acercó y se sentó en el sofá y empezó a escanear a Tatsumaki-

-Que haces??!!

-Aseguro que no estés embarazada por error...

-Q-Que!? No hicimos nada! Ni íbamos!! Y no te metas con mi hermana!! O te voy a destruir..-_

-Ten cuidado con Saitama Sama..o también te destruire..

-...Idiota,como si pudieras..

-Retame..

-Genos,ya déjala..-_Dijo Saitama con dos bebidas en la mano-_

-Oh,sensei..No estoy sediento pero gracias..

-No,esto es para ella..-_

-Oh,mi equivocación,no suele haber tantos por aquí, excepto yo,tu..Y Sonic que se esconde en el ducto..

-Oh mierda!!!-_Se escucho el ducto de ventilación,como si alguien se moviera por allí-

-Genos miro la ventilación-

-Saitama le pasó la bebida a Tatsumaki-

-Gracias..-_Dijo ella tomando-_

-Si,yo igual estoy sediento..-_Dijo el bebiendo su bebida..-_

-Tatsumaki termino y se puso de pie,luego se dirigió a la puerta-

-Bueno..Me voy,par de idiotas..

-Saitama la miro-

-Seguro...-_Dijo él levantando su mano en son de despedirse-_

-Tatsumaki se cruzó de brazos y floto hacia él y le beso la mejilla-

-Baka.._Dijo ella yendose..-_

-Saitama tocó su mejilla-

-Sensei usted es un Romeo..

-Saitama miro a Genos-

-Lo crees?

-Si,sin duda alguna..Usted tiene mucha habilidad en las relaciones..!

-Saitama reía embobado y luego entro en razón-_

-Oy-Oye!! Porque interrumpiste!!


	6. Las fotos

-Saitama caminaba por el centro de ciudad M-

-Llevaba una bolsa con algunas cosas,miro a un lado a unos niños jugando-_

-Todo últimamente es muy tranquilo,porque siento que algo está por venir?..Aún así,no es como si me preocupara,solo que me hace pensar porque la gente se está confiando mucho,como para dejar a los niños andar solos aún, siendo ya las 4 de la tarde..-_Dijo él mirando sus alrededores-_

-Miro a un héroe que reconoció-_-Mummen Rider estaba bajando un gato de un árbol-_

-Saitama se acercó-_

-Hola, Mummen Rider-_Dijo él mirando hacia arriba-_

-Oh? Hola Saitama!-_Dijo él tomando al gato y bajando del árbol-_

-Ya está..-_Dijo él dándole el gato a una señora-_

-Gracias hijo,que haríamos sin ti-_Dijo pellizcandole una mejilla..-_

-No es nada señora,enserio...-_Dijo él

-La señora se fué muy agradecida-

-Como estás..-_Dijo Mummen dándole la mano-_

-Bien,cómo vas tú?-_Dijo Saitama también dándole la mano-_

-Pues todo muy calmado de echo..Tanto que han echo que el patrullaje obligado,quede suspendido por falta de crímenes..Creo que por fin habrá paz por un largo tiempo..-_Dijo sonriendo-_

-Pero.._Saitama miro el cielo-_

-No te parece raro?_Dijo él,para luego mirar a Mummen Rider-_

-Raro? Para ser sincero.. Escuché algunas cosas...-_Dijo él

-Cosas?-_Saitama arqueo una ceja,intrigado..-_

-Pero que lugar para hablar es este?! Vamos a comer algo,yo invito..-_Dijo él

-Oh,no..Tranquilo no podría..-_Dijo Saitama-_

-Oh vamos viejo,enserio..Hoy pagaron no? Así que vamos! Además te lo debo,me salvaste la vida aquella vez..A mí y a todos.. Todos te lo deben..-_

-No solo yo, tú también y los demás heroes pelearon ..Además,no espero nada a cambio de eso,no podría esperar algo por lo que hago..Porque no es necesario..-_Dijo él-_Por eso soy en parte,soy un héroe,no?

-Mummen sonrió-

-Bueno,yo te invito sin esperar nada a cambio! Porque ayudó a los más necesitados!

-No sé si soy un necesitado..-_Dijo Saitama inclinando su cabeza-_

-Solo bromeo..-_Él subió a su bicicleta-_Sube!!-_Dijo él

-Saitama se acercó y subió a los conos de la bicicleta de Mummen-

-Este empezó a pedalear-

-Entonces..Que has escuchado?

-Bueno,muchas cosas...

-Como que?

-Escuche algo sobre una... Organización de monstruos..

-Organizacion de monstruos?-_

-Si,así es..Según lo que escuché los monstruos se están reuniendo para atacar fuertemente,se dice que enviaron un mensajero infiltrado en la organización..-_Dijo Mummen-_

-Saitama estaba pensando-_Donde queda esa organización?

-No se sabe nada,se cree que solo es rumor..O al menos eso sí en,que él mensajero en realidad son solo rumores, la organización no nos ha dicho nada,pero han estado reclutando a todo tipo de persona, que mate monstruos y les pagan a cambio..-_Decia Mummen a punto de llegar a un puesto de comida-_

-Al llegar Saitama bajo y una vez puesta la bicicleta con seguro afuera del local,entraron..-_

-Buenas,que desean ordenar?-_

-_Una vez pedida la comida, Mummen se quitó su casco y sus lentes que debajo traían otros lentes..-_

-Bueno,eso es lo que se por ahora..Si se mas,te informaré..

-De acuerdo..-_Dijo él leyendo el menú-_

-Oh..-_Mummen sonrió-_

-Que? Qué sucede?-_Pregunto Saitama mirando a Mummen-

-Es verdad eso?

-Que?

-Tambien escuché que alguien salía con Tatsumaki la héroe clase S y en una de esas fotos salias tu detrás comiendo un helado..-_

-Que?-_Pregunto Saitama un poco sorprendido-Foto?

-Mummen saco su móvil y se le enseño-_

-Estan por toda la red.._

-Saitama tomo el móvil y miro la foto-_

-Esta Tatsumaki con su traje de baño y él con sus shorts-_

-Es verdad,ese soy yo..-_Dijo sorprendido-

-Entonces si salen?

-Eh? No,yo..Yo..Porque fue que salí con ella? Ah,si! Yo le salve hace unos meses de un monstruo,entonces..-_

-Salio contigo como agradecimiento?

-Eh..Bueno,si lo dices así suena...Mal..

-Pues,algunos creen que solo eres alguien que salió por error en la foto,así que tampoco debes preocuparte..Sospechan de alguien más..

-Saitama tenía una mirada de disgusto-Asi que incluso en foto soy ignorado..-_

-Tranquilo,yo creo en ti! Se que podrás conquistarla,aunque dicen que es una roca dura de roer..-_

-Quien te dice todas estas cosas?-_Pregunto él mirándolo-_

-Bueno,eso es secreto..-_Susurro él-_

-Aqui está su comida..-_Dijo la chica poniendo ambos tazones de comida en la mesa-_

-Gracias-Dijeron ambos..-_

-Al terminar de charlar y comer,Saitama se despidió de Mummen el cual se fue a hacer patrullaje aunque ya no tuviese que hacerlo-_

-Saitama llevaba las bolsas de camino a casa,mientras pensaba muy serio..-

-Asosiacion de monstruos..Que no los monstruos no son de organizarse? Aunque pensándolo más,ya algunos que no he matado han vuelto a pedir venganza..Y de echo me han atacado en grupos..Así que eso de organizarse es lógico..-_Él subía las escaleras,hasta llegar al último piso-_

-Al subir el último escalón y mirar hacia el fondo,donde está su habitación miro a alguien de pie,de brazos cruzados y con una mirada molesta-

-Él camino hacia su puerta y miro a Tatsumaki,de brazos cruzados-_Luego abrió su puerta y entro,para luego cerrar-

-Heey!!!-_Grito ella enojada,para luego impedir que cerrará..-_

-Espera!! Tengo que hablar contigo!-_Decia intentando abrir..-_Dejame entrar..-_

-Saitama abrió y luego entró-_

-Tatsumaki se quitó sus zapatos una vez dentro-_

-Ella floto hacia la sala de estar y estuvo allí de brazos cruzados,mientras Saitama guardaba sus cosas-_

-Este llegó con una taza de té y un plato con rebanadas de pan y mantequilla-_

-Él se sentó y puso esto en la mesa-_

-Ella se acercó hacia él-_

-Bueno ahora que estás de una vez aquí..-Ella puso unas fotos en la mesa-_Mira esto...-_Dijo ella sentandose en el cojín que había cerca de esa mesa-_

-Saitama tomo una foto,mientras comía un pedazo de pan-

-Jajaja.. Tú cara en esta foto,enserio que el que las haya tomado no sabe lo que hace..

-No es para reírse!! Idiota! Sabes lo que todos andan diciendo? Necesito que si ves al tipo cerca,lo mates!!-_

-Estas muy molesta..-_Dijo Saitama yendo a la cocina-_

-Eh?! Oye!!-_Grito ella-_

Saitama volvió y le puso una taza de té a Tatsumaki enfrente-_

-Toma..-_

-Oh?...Uhg..-_Ella lo tomó con ambas manos-_

-Pues.. No pienso matar a nadie por una fotografía..

-Estan acosandome,intenté buscarlo a mi alrededor pero se camuflaje muy bien!! Pensé que tú,podrías ayudarme a buscarlo..!

-Como podría?

-Yo estaré en público donde todos puedan verme, tú te ocultas y cuando ves a alguien con una cámara!! Boom!! Le pegas!!-_Dijo ella sonriendo con unos ojos que daban miedo-_Esto arruina mi imagen!-_Dijo ella

-Y eso a mi que me importa?

-...-_Tatsumaki empezó a desprender un brillo verdoso-_Tú..Idiota...-_Saitama tomo otro pedazo de pan y le pasó el plato a Tatsumaki,que tenía dos pedazos de pan-

-Toma..-_Saitama bebió un poco de té-_

-Como puedes estar tan tranquilo?!-_

-Porque debería estar alterado? Se supone que me descartaron a mi,solo tienen fotos tuyas en un hotel..A solas..

-Oh?! Eso es! Dirás publicamente que no tienes nada que ver conmigo!!

-No,no tengo tiempo para cosas tontas..

-Clase B!!-_

-No lo haré,aunque hagas un berrinche..

-Ahg...Bueno, cuando venía hacia acá,supe que no lo harías de todos modos..

\- Hace cuánto llegaste?

-Bueno,hace tres horas..

-Has estado tres horas de pie fuera de mi casa,esperando a que llegue?

-eehh..

-Ay...Vaya,vaya.._Dijo Saitama tomando té

-Tatsumaki tomo el suyo-

-Come el pan esta bueno..

-No tengo hambre...-_Pero su estómago hizo un ruido indicando que se callara y comiera..-_Bueno,un poco no me hará daño..-_Dijo tomando una rebanada de pan-_

-Dentro de una hora por lo menos,haré la cena..Puedes quedarte si quieres..-_Dijo Saitama con una mirada viva..-_

-Eh..-Ella recordó lo de la vez pasada que acepto quedarse-_Cre-creo que iré a casa..Mi tonta hermana debe..Haber llegado ya...-_Dijo ella mirando a otro lado-_

-Si te incómoda estar aquí,podemos ir a un parque de aquí cerca..-_Dijo él-_

-Que insinúas?! Qué porque soy bajita,soy una niña y que me gustan los parques?!-_Grito ella molesta-_

-Pues no,pero es un buen lugar para respirar..-_Dijo él rascando su nuca mientras pensaba-_

-Uh..! A esta hora hace mucho frío afuera,no tengo ganas..

-Saitama le tiro un suéter rojo con blanco en la cara,que la hizo caer acostada-_

Oh!! Oye?!! Estás bien!!? Lo siento..-_Dijo él acercandose a ella para revisar que este viva..-_

-Idiota!! Me lástimaste!-_Dijo ella tocando su cara roja-_Pudiste pasarlo!!-_Dijo dándole un puñetazo en la cara,sin hacer efecto-_

-Saitama le puso una mano en la mejilla-_Lo lamentó,no quise dañarte,solo jugaba..Pero no medí mi fuerza..-_

-Tatsumaki lo miró seriamente-Pues deberías idiota!

-Saitama pellizco la mejilla de Tatsumaki-_

-Uhg...-_Saitama tomo la otra y la pellizco-_

-Q-Que haces?!_Decia ella molesta, porque permitía que Saitama llegará tan lejos?! Alguien normal debería estar normalmente a un metro y medio de ella y dirigirse con el más puro respeto-_

-Son muy suavecitas..-_Dijo él sonriendo-_

-Uhg...!-_Ella puso sus manos en las manos de Saitama-_

-Ya-Ya suelta!!-_Decia ella molesta y un poco ruborizada-_

-Saitama la soltó-_

-Lo siento..-_Dijo él

-ella le puso una mano en la cara y le pellizco una mejilla fuerte-

-Ves lo que se siente?-_

-Eh,creo..Bueno,no realmente..-_Él puso su mano sobre la de ella-_

-O-Oh..-_Ella miro esto y luego se puso roja y quitó su mano muy rápido-_Ya Idiota!! No juego!!-_Dijo molesta-_

-Saitama sonrió-

-Q-Que?!-_

-Nada,es solo que...Es bueno tener compañía..

-No te hagas,por aquí siempre está tu ciborg aprendiz según tengo entendido..-_Dijo mirando a los lados,mirando si no estaba oculto o algo..-_

-Bueno,me refiero a una compañía...femenina..-_Dijo él

-Que?! Oh,no! No te confundas!-_Dijo ella-_Ni si quiera te emociones mucho!! No me interesa alguien como tú..-_Dijo ella cruzandose de brazos y quitando su mirada -_

-Juh!-_

-A mi si me gusta estar contigo..-_Dijo él sentado a un lado de ella-Para luego tomar la rebanada de pan que Tatsumaki dejo-_De echo,eres muy agradable..-_Dijo mordiendo la rebanada..-_

-Oye.. eso es mío!-_Dijo ella acercandose y mordiendo la rebanada de pan por el otro lado -_

-Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos-_

-Saitama la miraba fijamente también,su mirada era más viva cuando se trataba de Tatsumaki-

-Ella intento quitar el pan,para que esto dejará de parecer una escena romántica de un manga barato-_

-Saitama le quizo poner una mano en el hombro pero Tatsumaki se movió para evitarlo-

-Haciendo que Saitama le psuiera una mano en el uno de sus pechos-_Ella se sonrojo y soltó el pan,para luego darle una bofetada a Saitama que igual ni se movió-_

-Oh! Lo siento...No fue mi intención!!-_Dijo él disculpandose enserio-_

-Ah si?! Pues quita tu pesada mano ya!-_

-Saitama la quiso apenado-

-Perverrtido!!

-Eh? Como digas..-_

Tatsumaki gruño-_Ya harás la cena?!-_Pregunto molesta-_

-Eh,si,si..Ya la haré..-_Dijo él poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano a Tatsumaki,la cual ella rechazo y se puso a flotar por el lugar..-_

-Apresurate!-_Dijo molesta-

-Saitama camino a la cocina,aunque un poco molesto por la actitud arrogante que estaba dando Tatsumaki hoy hacia él-

-Saitama salió después de un rato,con una carné cocinada en una deliciosa salsa-

-Él le dió un plato a ella y se sentó él a comer,no sin antes poner dos pequeñas tazitas con arroz,unos vasos con un poco de vino y dos huevos duros en sus soportes-_

-Eh? Se ve delicioso..-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_

-Gracias..-_Dijo él-_A comer!-_Dijo él

-Si,a comer..-_Dijo ella feliz ...-_

-Saitama se llevo un pedazo de carne a la boca..-

-Mmm..-_(Quedó mejor de lo que esperaba!)-_Penso él

-Tatsumaki miro el vino,luego a Saitama-_..

-Sucede algo?

-Porque vino?

-Pues no lo se..Eso se hace cuando cenas con una chica,no?

-Uhg..Aagg..Aff..Olvidalo..-_Dijo dando un sorbo a su vino-_

-Oye,porque hoy estás tan gruñona?-_Preguntp Saitama para luego comer su arroz-_

-Gruñona?! Así soy yo!-_Dijo molesta -_

-Saitama llevaba el suéter que ella le regaló y hasta ahora lo noto..-_Ella miro esto y se sonrojo-_

-No soy gruñona,de todos modos no me importa lo que pienses..-_Dijo ella-_

-Saitama comía su huevo duro-_

-Ah si?-_Dijo él, mientras bebía su vino...-

-Tatsumaki termino de comer y limpio su boca con una servilleta-_

-Estaba delicioso,gracias..-_Dijo ella sería-_Creo que es hora de irme..

-Saitama cambio su cara-_Ya te vas?-_Pregunto con una cara algo indignada-_

-Si..Me voy..Es tarde y debo descansar,mañana quizás ocurra algo,no se sabe cuando habrá una emergencia y necesito estar en todas mis condiciones para poder enfrentarla..-_

-Y justamente cuando Genos no está..Vaya jaja..Siento desánimo..-_Dijo él tocando su pecho

-Hoy no está tu ciborg?!-_Pregunto ella arqueando una ceja-_Y porque desánimo? Qué tiene de especial que sientas eso?

-Bueno, siento desanimo,quizás porque ya te quieres ir..Como si yo te espantara o algo así..

-Que? No,ya te dije la verdad..

-Claro,como si te fuese a creer eso,cuando tú misma venías a pedirme ayuda para mañana..

-Ya! Vale!..-_Dijo enojada-_No quiero quedarme..

-Por?

-Que te importa!!-_Dijo ella mirandose como una niña alegando-_

-Ya veo..-_Dijo Saitama tomando las cosas de Tatsumaki,para luego ponerse de pie e ir a dejar todo a la cocina..-_

Cuando salió miro que ya ella no estaba, él se acercó a la puerta y miro hacia arriba la luna..Solo se veía un punto verde a lo lejos..-_

-Saitama se quedó mirando.._-

Tatsumaki iba con sus ojos cerrados y haciendo fuerza en sus puños,pero no pudo y se giro..-_

-Ella miro aquel apartamento,con la luz encendida..-_

-saitama sintió una brisa-_

-Tatsumaki estaba frente a él-_

-Oh? Volviste?-_Dijo él,confuso-_Olvidaste algo?

-Ella miro hacia abajo un momento y luego entro de nuevo a la casa de Saitama,pasando de lejos de él..-_Saitama miro hacia atrás y luego entro a casa y cerro-_

-Tatsumaki se estaba poniendo el suéter rojo y blanco-_Al verse en un pequeño espejo en la pared,miro que decía "Oppais" (tetas) ella se puso roja-_

-(Que pervertido...)-_Penso ella mirandose,le quedaba grande..Pero que más da..-_

-Fubuki estaba en su casa,comiendo en ropas menores,su hermana estado muy callada hoy,era raro..Por lo general,anda en toda la casa gritando y diciéndole cosas feas..-_Fubuki se acercó a la habitación de Tatsumaki y abrió muy cuidadosamente con un nerviosismo grande..-_

-Que cosa?-_Ella abrió,pero no estaba ..-_Hermana mayor?-_Ella miro a los lados-_No,no está..-_Dijo sonriendo nerviosa entre risas..-_Podre dormir muy tranquila hoy..-_Dijo sonriendo..

-En casa de Saitama-

-Tatsumaki estaba sentada en el sofá con el control remoto-_

-Saitama lavaba sus dientes..-_

-Tatsumaki miro a Saitama llegar..-_

-Oye,no creo tener un pijama de tu tamaño..-_Dijo él-_

-Que más da..-_Dijo ella-_No pedí nada,ni me quedaré a dormir..-_

-Saitama se acercó a ella y se sentó en el sofá,pero ella se movió un poco,aún así él se acercó más a ella de nuevo-_

-...Porque?

-Creo que me gustas..-_Dijo Saitama mirándola al decir esto sin si quiera tituvear..-_

-Tatsumaki cambio el canal y el color rojo subió de su cuello a toda su cara..-

-He-he..-_Reia ella-_

Pero Saitama no reía-_

-Que!?-_Dijo en voz alta mirándolo-_Yo?! No,no,no,noo!!-_Dijo ella muy avergonzada-_Porque?! Tú dijiste que no sentidas nada!! Me contaste que tú vida era muy aburrida y quensemtias que ya no eras humano!! Porque?! Porque te gustaría?-_

-Pues,rompes mi rutina..Eres linda,además de que me agradas mucho,me siento distinto cuando estás cerca,me siento..Vivo

-Eeeeehh?! N-no,no,no!! Yo no soy la indicada!

-Indicada?-_Saitama se acercó a ella-

-Y ya está rompiendo el límite de proximidad otra vez!!-_Decia avergonzada -_

-Saitama se acercó y beso su mejilla,se sintió muy suave y olía a hierba buena-

-Terminaste?-_Pregunto ella sería,sentada en aquel cojín en el suelo..

-Saitama le tocó la mejilla de nuevo,porque era tan suave?-_

-Ya! Ya!! Deja de picarme con el dedo..-_Dijo ella molesta-_Ahora si puedo irme?? Ya declaraste tú amor,ya te rechace..Todos normal y todos bien,no?

-Amor?_Se pregunto él sentándose y poniéndose a pensar..-_

-Que?_-Pregunto ella mirándolo-_

Dudo que sea amor..-_Respondio él con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados..-_

-Ah no? Qué bueno..-_Dijo ella aliviada-_Entonces que te pasa?-_Pregunto ella mirándolo-_

-No lo sé,tengo mucho de no sentir algo así..Me recuerda a mis años de escuela..-_Respondio él mirándola-_

-Eh? Porque?-_

-Porque había una chica que también me gustaba, aunque ella igual me rechazo desde entonces no es como que me importe mucho buscar a alguien,luego vino mi vida de héroe y lo abrumador de mi poder, me hizo estar como muerto en vida,porque no siento nada,pero contigo es distinto,es como si volviera a vivir cuando estás conmigo..-_Dijo él mirando su mano-_

-Tatsumaki se sonrojo-

-Pero es obvio que esto no da para más,bueno..Buenas noches..-_Dijo el yendose a dormir-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro irse como si nada pasase..De verdad que era un raro..-

-Ella se puso de pie,aún con el suéter de Saitama puesto,se dirigió a la puerta y salió-_

Una vez afuera se arrecosto de la puerta..-_

-Aaff..-_Ella se llevo las manos a la cara,estaba avergonzada-Aahg!! Ya!-_Dijo poniéndose de pie-_Tranquila Tatsumaki,recuerda que.."Cuando llegue el momento,no puedes esperar a que alguien venga a salvarte" como dijo Blast,asi que no debo y ni necesito a nadie es mejor estar solo,a no tener estorbos..-_Dijo saltando del balcón del lugar en vez de usar escaleras,luego salió volando de allí a toda velocidad..-_

-Fubuki estaba peinada como Tatsumaki en el cuarto de ella,mirandose en el espejo con una botella de alcohol en la mano,estaba un poco ebria-

-Ppff.. Mírate..Eres una tonta...-_Ella se giro-Dijiste algo de mi,hermana mayor?!-_Gritp Fubuki-_No,no!! Gran Fubuki, tú mandas gran hermana menor!! Eres la más fuerte!!-_

-Eso pensaba oír!-_Dijo mirando el espejo -_Siempre eres muy cobarde Tatsumaki!!-_Dijo Fubuki golpeando el espejo y rompiendolo,haciendo que está se pusiera muy nerviosa y sudar-_Oh no!! Rompí el espejo de Tatsumaki!!-_Decia muy nerviosa y empezando a temblar-_

-Tatsumaki se asomaba por la puerta,mirando a Fubuki hacer todo eso-

-(Está ebria..? Que hace semi desnuda en mi cuarto..Y porque tienen uno de mis trajes en su pierna derecha..)-_Se preguntaba Tatsumaki para sí misma-_Ella abrió la puerta de su cuarto y Fubuki la miro..

-Aah!! Hermana mayor!! Espera!! Por favor no me golpee!!-_Decia Fubuki aterrada-_

-Los vidrios del suelo,del espejo que Fubuki rompió empezaron a flotar, rodeados de un aura verde y luego salieron a toda velocidad del cuarto-_

-Fubuki se cubrió-

-Tatsumaki se acercó y miro hacia arriba..-_

-Fubuki la miro,luego miro su pierna-_

-Oh! Espera.._Ella intento quitar el traje,pero lo rompió,pues su pierna era voluptuosa-

-...-_Tatsumaki ahora tenía su mirada oscura-_

-Y-Yo!! Lo arreglaré!! Conseguiré uno nuevo para ti!!-_Decia acomodando su cabello a su estado normal-_Y-Yo creí que había un grillo en tu cuarto y vine a ..A sacarlo!!

-Un..grillo?-_Pregunto Tatsumaki dando un paso más hacia ella-_

-Fubuki retrocedió con miedo-_

-S-Si!! Un grill-_Fubuki miro el suéter de Tatsumaki-_O-oye..Eso es de Saitama...-_Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás y cayendo acostada en la cama de Tatsumaki-_

-Asi que las fotos eran reales!!-_Decia Fubuki muy ebria,en la cama de su hermana mayor..-_

-Fubuki,estás haciendo un desastre..-_Dijo quitándole la botella..-_

-Tatsumaki la envío a un estante en la cocina-

-Fubuki,vamos..Ve a tu cama..-_

-Desde cuando sales con él?-_Pregunto Fubuki mirando el techo-_

-No salimos,solo somos amigos...Y apenas lo conozco desde hace como unos meses,cuando fue a la asociación de héroes..El día de la destrucción de ciudad A-_Ella hizo flotar a su hermana-_Tatsumaki se acostó en su cama mientras le puso la ropa a su hermana con un movimiento de manos-_Luego la puso de nuevo en el suelo,Fubuki se sentó en la cama de Tatsumaki mirando el suelo-_A mí también..-_Dijo ella

Tatsumaki giro su cabeza hacia Fubuki,su mirada se veía confusa-_Tambien que?-_

-Tambien me "agrada Saitama"...-_Dijo ella,luego miro a Tatsumaki-_Pero me ignora y no le caigo muy bien..Quizás es porque lo molesto con unirse a mi,aunque ya no le insistí más después de que nos derrotaron con King en los videojuegos..-_Dijo ella poniéndose de pie y tambaleandose hacia la puerta-_Pero siempre ganas en todo,suerte con Saitama..-_Dijo ella frotando sus ojos-_

-Yo lo rechace..-_Dijo Tatsumaki mirándola-_

-Fubuki miro a su hermana en silencio unos minutos-_

-Juh!!-_Ella quito su mirada de Tatsumaki,tomando la actitud de su hermana mayor-_

-Uhg! Oye!!-_Tatsumaki la trajo hacia ella-_

-Que harás? Dañarme más? No puedes,ya me has echo suficiente mal..-_Dijo Fubuki mirando a su hermana a los ojos-_Fubuki agarro del suéter a Tatsumaki,muy agresivamente-_Quieres hacerme daño?! Adelante..-_Dijo con vos intimidante-_

-Te ayudaré con Saitama..-_Dijo Tatsumaki intentando no burlarse de su hermana, Tatsumaki soltó las manos de está-Y..también quiero...-_Tatsumaki abrazo a su hermana muy fuerte,aunque los pechos de esta le hicieran un poco difícil la tarea de abrazarla-_

-Fubuki se sorprendió unos momentos-_

-Hermana?..-_Pregunto Fubuki,pero luego la abrazo fuerte..-_

-Auhg!! Fubuki! Fubuki!! Tus pechos me aplastan!!-_decia Tatsumaki sintiendo el fuerte abrazo de Fubuki-_

-_Tatsumaki se separó de su hermana y se acostó en su cama-_Ya puedes irte...-_Dijo Tatsumaki,que se iba a poner su pijama apenas Fubuki se fuese..Pero está entro en la cama de su hermana y la abrazó fuertemente-_

-Hermana..!-_Decia muy ebria,pegando su mejilla a la de Tatsumaki con cariño-_

-aahg..Y-Ya Fubuki,suelta..-_Decia ella siendo aplastada-_Fubuki!! Fu-Fubuki?-_Ella miro a su hermana, estaba dormida!!-_

-Uhg..-_Tatsumaki se quedó ahí,mirando el techo un poco amargada,arrecosto su cabeza a la de Fubuki y intento dormirse-_


	7. Besos entre hermanas

-Los rayos de sol se colaron en la habitación de Tatsumaki,el día estaba fresco muy fresco..De echo helaba-

-Tatsumaki abrió sus ojos y miro a su hermana aún abrazandola-_

-Ahora es incómodo...-_Dijo Tatsumaki sacando su mano a como pudo y mirando su móvil-_

-6:30..-_Ella se quedó callada cinco minutos más,una vez pasados estos cinco minutos-_Fubuki, despierta ya!!-_Dijo en voz alta-_

-Fubuki beso los labios de Tatsumaki-

-Mua! Yo también siento lo mismo..-_Decia sonriendo aún dormida..-_

-Tatsumaki la miraba sería-Ebria de mierda! Ya despierta!!-_Dijo ella levantandola con su poder -_Fubuki abrió sus ojos-_

-Tatsumaki?-_Dijo ella,mientras la bajaban-_Ella miro labial en los labios de Tatsumaki-_Oh? Aaahh!! Perdón!! Perdón!! Hermana no quise,es que..Estaba soñando con...Un..-_Ella se quedó callada-_

-Ya no importa,déjalo así..Lavate los dientes,apuestas a alcohol..-_

-Hermana, dormi contigo?-_Le pregunto ella señalandole-_

-Tatsumaki se avergonzo-_No!! Para nada!-_

-Fubuki se sentó en la cama de Tatsumaki-Es muy suave tu cama..-_Decia mirando la habitación de Tatsumaki detalladamente-_Es una linda habitación..-_

-Uhg,ya la habías visto antes!!

-N-No..-_Fubuki miro el espejo de Tatsumaki,que estaba quebrado-_Hermana! El espejo que compraste hace poco,porque lo quebraste?!

-Tatsumaki se sentó en su cama-Cállate..-_Dijo Tatsumaki un poco desanimada-_

-Fubuki miro a su Hermana-O-Oye! Ese suéter!-_

-Si,si ya lo dijiste ayer..Es de Saitama..

-Pense que las fotos eran falsas o un mal entendido..

-No salimos,además de que le rechace cuando insistió..

-Oh? Porque tan ruda con él..?

-Ya sabes lo que opino de las relaciones no importa del tipo que sea,no me interesa y prefiero estar sola!!-_Dijo ella-_Tambien dijiste que te gusta..Pero tú eres tan molesta,que hasta a alguien tan simple como Saitama,le fastidias.._

-Fubuki bajo su mirada-_

-Tatsumaki la miró-_Quieres ponertelo?-_Pregunto ella-_

-Q-Que? E-el sueter? No,no hace falta..-_Dijo ella-_

-Vamos,se que quieres..-_Dijo Tatsumaki quitándoselo-_

-Ten ponte esto,está haciendo frío y tus pechos..Ya sabes..-_

-Que?-_Ella se miro-_Oh!! Jajajaja..-_Reia ella nerviosa-_

-Ya,solo pontelo..-_Dijo Tatsumaki flotando por el lugar relajada-_

-Pasado tiempo de caridad contigo hoy..

-Que?!-_Pregunto Fubuki nerviosa mientras se intentaba poner el suéter-_Tiempo de caridad?-_Acaso la iba a torturar todo el día?-_

-Si,tiempo de caridad,porque? Qué sucede?! -_

-Bueno,no tenemos tiempo de caridad desde que tengo como cuatro años.._-Dijo ella con el suéter puesto,se le veía muy,muy bien..-_

-Tatsumaki noto que su hermana era linda hasta después de una noche de ebriedad con lo que sea encima-_

-Si, tendremos tiempo de caridad quiero saber algunas cosas-_Dijo ella mirándola-_

-P-Puedo llamar a mi grupo y informarles que tienen el día libre...P-Pero prometeme que serás buena hermana y no me insultaras o trataras mal de cualquier modo!!-_Dijo sería..

-Tatsumaki la miro-_

-Que lo prometas!!-_Le grito Fubuki mirándola-_

-Ay,si ya..Lo prometo!-_Dijo Tatsumaki de brazos cruzados..-_Vamos ve a lavar tu boca, apesta..

-Fubuki olio su aliento y le entraron ganas de vomitar, había bebido mucho-_Ella corrio al baño..

-Eh?! Oye!! Asquerosa! No vayas a ensuciar el suéter!!-_Dijo Tatsumaki yendo detrás de ella-_Fuera de casa, estaba nevando y el sol fue ocultado por las nubes-_

-Despues de una hora, ambas hermanas estaban en la ciudad-_

Llevaban bufanda y iban abrigadas,Fubuki llevaba el suéter de Saitama,no se lo había querido quitar-

-Solo espero que sus Oppais no estiren el abrigo Oppais..-_Dijo Tatsumaki en voz baja y nerviosa-_...

-Oh,hermana..Qué tal ese lugar?-_Señalo Fubuki

-Eh? Desayuno continental?-_Pregunto Tatsumaki

-Quiero unos huevos y tocino!!-_Decia Fubuki sonriendo..

-Espera,aún no hablemos de chicos..-_

-Fubuki se puso roja-Yo,yo..

-Jajajajajaj..-_Tatsumaki se reía de la reacción de su Hermana-_

-A lo lejos las vigilaban-

-Oye,mono de montaña..Que crees que planee Tatsumaki?

-Mono de montaña se encogió de hombros-

-Si,es raro que la señorita Fubuki nos de libre tan fácil,ya veo porque.. Tatsumaki la tiene de rehén para algún plan siniestro..-_Dijo pestañas...

-Tatsumaki se encogió de hombros-

-Esta bien,vamos..-_Dijo Tatsumaki flotando hacia aquel lugar para desayunar..-_

-Fubuki caminaba con su hermana,era raro y estaba alerta.. Tatsumaki nunca sale con ella-

-Ellas entraron al lugar-_

\--Hola, Buenos días señorita Fubuki es un gusto tenerla aquí,no la veía desde la semana pasada,dónde están los demás chicos?

-Hola,buenos días..Si,hoy les di el día libre..Y vine con mi hermana.._Dijp Fubuki-_

-Oh? La señorita Tatsumaki te vi en la televisión ...Debes ser la hermanita de Fubuki, qué linda...-_

-Soy su hermana mayor..-_Dijo ella amargada y sería-

-Oh!..Eh..Perdón -_Dijo la mujer..-_

-Solo dame a mi un desayuno habitual..

-A mi deme todo lo que ella pida..-_Dijo Tatsumaki de brazos cruzados-_

-Fubuki la miro.-

-Uhg..Por favor.._-Dijo molesta -_

-Asi me gusta hermana mayor..-_

-Como sea..Ahora..Dime..-_Ella poso su cabeza en su puño derecho-_Saitama,te gusta él?

-Oh! Eh! Her-Hermana!-_Dijo Fubuki sonrojandose levemente-_

-Vamos...Dímelo,que tanto?

-B-Bueno,tampoco te diré que me muero por él...-_

-Hablando del rey de Roma..-_Dijo mirando detrás de Fubuki-_

-Aah!!-_Fubuki se puso roja y luego sería y se giro-_

-Saitama!! Necesito hablar contigo sobre.._Fubuki miro a una anciano calvo comiendo una sopa-_

-Queeee?-_Dijo el viejo-_

-Fubuki se giro molesta-Hermana!

-Jajajajaja...Te voy a ayudar !! Te ayudaré..-_Dijo ellan riéndose-_

-...-_Fubuki estaba molesta-_Lo sabía ..Solo te querías burlar,no?-_Dijo la chica mirando a Tatsumaki-_

-Eh,no..Solo probaba cuanto te gustaba..

-Y eso como lo probaria? No tiene sentido..

-Vale,Fubuki calmate ya,solo era una broma..No seas amargada..

-Mira quien lo dice...-_

-Estas cruzando la línea jovencita..-_Dijo Tatsumaki mirandola

-Aqui está su desayuno... Fubuki,tu café con leche..-_

-Gracias..-_Dijo ella

-Y usted como lo quiere?-_Dijo la mujer mirando a Tatsumaki-_

-E-Eh..En que ayuda la leche?-_Pregunto ella mirando los pechos de la que las atendía-_

-jajaja,bueno...Hace un sabor más dulce en el cafe..-_Dijo ella riendo suavemente al ver a Tatsumaki mirándola así..-_

-Para hacer crecer esas dos chicas debes esperar,se dará a su tiempo..-_Dijo sirviendole café con leche-_Pruebalo así, sabe delicioso

-Tatsumaki estaba avergonzada y asintió en silencio-_

-Una vez la mujer se fue, Tatsumaki probo su café-_

-Hermana...Quieres tener pechos grandes? No pensé que sintieses inferior,ti propio ser en ese sentido..

-Deja de decir cosas que no dije!!-_

-Tatsumaki empezó a comer-_Solo necesito tiempo,no es como que me importe,sabes?-_Dijo ella,para luego continuar-_

-Hermana..

-Tatsumaki la miró-

-Yo..Estoy muy feliz de que te estes portando tan linda conmigo hoy..-_Dijo Fubuki sonriendole-_

-Tatsumaki solo continuó comiendo-_No te ilusiones..Aún pienso que esos tipos que nos estan espiando hacen que tú potencial sea opacado,pero tampoco quiero que mi hermana me odie tanto..-_Dijo comiendo-_

-Si,es bueno dejar el odio de vez en cuando.._Dijo ella jugando con su comida..-_

-Diablos mono de montaña!! Nos vio!!-_Dijo pestañas,para que ambos salieran de allí rápido-_

-Porque juegas con tu comida?

-No es nada hermana,estoy..Estoy pensando..-_

-Una vez desayunado salieron a seguir su caminata-

-Fubuki miraba un lago helado a lo lejos-_

-Bien,te enseñaré a conquistar a -_Fubuki tomo del brazo a su hermana,la cual flotaba a un lado de ella-_

Mira! Hay paseos en barco..-_Dijo ella

-Él agua está helando Fubuki..-_

-Si, por suerte iremos en barco...!-_Dijo ella acercandose-_

-Fubuki entro y se hizo a un lado haciendole un campo a su hermana al lado-_

-Tatsumaki se cruzó de brazos y entró-

-No puedo creerlo..-_Dijo ella amargada-_

-Él hombre empezó a remar y cantar una melodía suave con ayuda de un pequeño reproductor-_

-Fubuki tomo del brazo a su hermana y se recostó de ella-_

-Tatsumaki soplo quitando unos cabello verde oscuro de su cara-_

-Hermana mayor,yo no te odio te amo mucho..Eres tan cruel conmigo...Pero no te odio,no quiero que pienses eso..Quizás aveces soy arrogante contigo...Pero perdona,debes comprender que me haces mucho daño..

-Y porque me abrazas..?!-_Pregunto ella un poco sería..

-Porque todo se olvida en un abrazo..-_Dijo ella,abrazando más fuerte a Tatsumaki-_

-Hehe,si está helado..-_Dijo Fubuki-_Mucho...-Ella esperaba algo-

-Y?...-_Pregunto Tatsumaki cruzada de brazos-_

-...N-no..No es nada..-_Dijo ella mirando a otro lado y soltandola-_

-Tatsumaki giró su mirada,luego miro a Fubuki y la abrazó-

-Fubuki miro a Tatsumaki abrazarla y se sorprendió-

-Fubuki la abrazo muy fuerte de nuevo..-_

\- Se quedaron en silencio durante el recorrido -

-Solo ellas,una melodia suave y aguas con sonidos de amor y perdón-

-Tatsumaki se despegó de Fubuki al llegar a tierra..-_Tatsumaki saco su cartera y pago-_Vamos copo de nieve..-_Dijo Tatsumaki saliendo..-_

-Muchas gracias.._Dijo el hombre-_

Fubuki salió y apresuró su paso para alcanzar a Tatsumaki-

-Fubuki iba tarareando-

-Tatsumaki la miro,Fubuki llevaba una linda sonrisa-

-(Parece muy feliz,solo por salir conmigo..Aunque yo sea tan cruel..)-_

-Oh,mira hermana mayor,están vendiendo helados..-_Dijo ella acercandose

-Oye!! Eso no tiene sentido, está helando,nevando..Y ya compro dos..-_Dijo Tatsumaki mirándola con!o se acercaba..-_

-Fubuki y Tatsumaki caminaron por un pequeño cendero,dentro de un pequeño parque -_

-Ellas se sentaron y Fubuki lamió su helado y la punta de su lengua quedó pegada-

-Mmhh?-_Ella intentó despegarse-_

-Tatsumaki agarro la lengua de esta con la punta de sus dedos y con un poco de su poder le soltó fácil y sin dañarle-_

-Sabes? Quería enseñarte como atraer a un chico,pero de verdad eres muy linda..Y tierna,rayos..Básicamente eres la chica perfecta ..-_Dijo Tatsumaki mirando el suelo-_No tengo nada que enseñarte...-_

-Oh,lo dices enserio?...Chica perfecta?.. Gracias Hermana mayor,de igual modo no importa..Ya estoy feliz con haber salido con mi hermana!

-Tatsumaki se ruborizo-

-Eres tan buena..-_Dijo sonriendo,antes esto no hubiese sucedido,acaso estar cerca de aquel calvo idiota la está cambiando,de echo..Porque intenta hacer que él se enamore de Fubuki?

-Supongo que quizás hasta lo beses en la primera cita..-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_

-Eh?!...N-no...Eh..Yo,puede que..

-Que? -_Pregunto Tatsumaki lamiendo su helado-_

-No se besar..

-Tatsumaki se sorprendió y su lengua se quedó pegada al helado-_

-Eweh?!-_Ella miro a Fubuki-_La cual quitó su mirada tímida-_

-Eso,es importante acaso?-_Pregunto ella

-Jih!!-_Tatsumaki despegó su lengua-_No es tan difícil.. Hermana solo..Solo..-_Ella se puso a pensar-_No se como explicar,bueno al parecer debí enseñarte a besar.. Así que busquemos a alguien para que aprendas..!!-_Tatsumaki miro a los lados-_

-Que? No! Es mi primer beso,debe ser especial!

-Hermana,no eres una niña,primero aprende a besar..-_No había nadie-Claro,no dejaré que cualquier Idiota...-_Tatsumaki se puso a pensar-_

-Uhg..No me gusta esto,hermana..Pero te enseñaré yo misma..-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_

-Oh!? Harías eso por mi!?-_Dijo Fubuki sorprendida -_

-Uhg.. No lo hagas incómodo nada más,sólo eso pido..Te enseñaré algunas cosas..Pero vamos a casa..-_Dijo ella elevando a Fubuki-_

-Wow..No me vayas a dejar caer!-_Dijo asustada-_

-Que tú no te desplazas as-_...Olvide a tus estúpidos equipos..-_Dijo ella Elevandose-_

-Fubuki tenía su mirada oscura-_

-Ellas salieron de allí volando rápido-_

-Saitama hacia un muñeco de nieve frente a su casa-

-_Tatsumaki tenía su pijama puesto-_

-Fubuki tenía una blusa sin manga blanca y un pantalón de pijama-

-Bien,mira..Seducir a un chico es muy simple, así que pon atención y tendrás a Saitama en tus pies en muy poco..

-Fubuki cerro sus puños y golpeó sus piernas emocionada-_Si!!_Dijo emocionada pero sería-_...

-Nukero 1!!..Ser linda..-_Dijo Tatsumaki

-Ser línda?

-Dejame terminar Fubuki!!-_Dijo ella,luego aclaro su garganta-_ Ser linda no sirve de nada,solo te verán como una amiga o ni le interesaras.._Ella sonrió-_En cambio hacerte la difícil,oh jojojo..Los hombres son tan idiotas que eso los vuelve locos al contrario de ahuyentarlos...

-Fubuki apuntó ser antipatica-

-Que más,hermana?_Pregunto ella sería-_

-Se difícil,pero debes saber cuándo bajar los grados,al inicio si no se fija en ti de inmediato,se difícil al mil,solo ignoralo y míralo una vez,luego quita tú mirada ignorandole por completo,una vez esto, él llegará dentro de unos minutos y insistiré,baja de 10 a 8 en escala de dificultad para tener una charla,ahí verás como es..Si es alguien genial y agradable o es un idiota..-_

-Fubuki escribió esto y luego mordió su lápiz-_Mmm..Sigue..

-Vale, coqueteo!! Es bueno coquetear un poco,pero sin exceder,una mirad fija con una linda sonrisa o un guiño..Alguna palabra..El resto se hace solo básicamente..O así me pasó a mi..Ahora,el beso y cómo llegar a él..!-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_

-Esta subió al sofá-_

-Yo fingire ser un chico,vale? Tú solo haz lo que te he dicho y sigue natural,yo responderé según como vayas..

-B-Bueno..Empezamos, entonces?

-Hace como un minuto.. Empieza..

-E-Eh hola!-_

-Beeeeb mal!!

-Que?! Porque!?_Pregunto Fubuki mirándola,mientras las mejillas se le ponían rosadas-_

-Se difícil!! Molesta!!-_Dijo Tatsumaki

-Eh,entiendo ...

-Empieza de nuevo..Ya mismo!

-Q-Quien eres tú?-_

-Muy bien,Oh? Hola soy Saitama..-_Dijo Tatsumaki intentado imitar su voz-_

-Uuhhhh..-_Ella se empezaba a poner roja-_

-Y tú eres?

-E-eso no te importa bueno para nada!-_Dijo Fubuki muy cortante-_

-Bien, vas bien,solo baja un poco esto fue muy fluido..-_

-De-De acuerdo..

-Oh,vale..-_Dijo Tatsumaki haciendo cara de tonta

-Juh!-_Ella se cruzó de brazos y miro a otro lado-_

-Vas perfecto!-_Decia Tatsumaki-_

-Como sea Saitama, entonces aceptaste venir?_Pregunto Fubuki-_

-S-Si, eso creo me gusta la comida y la vida insana..-_

-Pues que esperas?! Ordena algo,para yo poder ya comer,no quiero esperar tanto..

-Hermana,baja un poco más..-_Dijo Tatsumaki susurrando-_

-De que hablas Saitama?! Pediras o no? Mi grupo organizo esto por mi,no espere que con alguien tan soso...-_Dijo Fubuki-_

-Oh? Ya veo,me encantan difíciles.._Dijo Tatsumaki inmovilizando a Fubuki_

-Uhg...Suelta!_-Dijo Fubuki molesta

-No no,no..-_Tatsumaki le tomo del mentón-_Hasta que primeras ser buena pequeña molesta..._Dijo Tatsumaki mirándola a los ojos-_

-Pues tendrás que esperar mucho,por ti no haría nada..

-Veamos si es verdad linda..Que tal si te robo un beso? Me abofetearas? Acaso harás algo..?-_Dijo Tatsumaki acercándose-_

-Puaahg..Un beso? Jajaja que ea esto? Jardín de niños..No te temo..-_Dijo en tonos seductores,mientras era inmovilizada-_

-Tatsumaki le puso la mano en la mejilla-_

-Ah,eh..-_Tatsumaki se puso incómoda-_Bueno..Creo que todo fue muy bien..

-No terminamos aún!! No me enseñaste a besar!-_Dijo Fubuki aún sin poder moverse-_

-Tengo que seguir?!-_Dijo Tatsumaki mirándola-_Uhg...Eres tan molesta aveces Fubuki..-_

-Tatsumaki recogió algunos cabellos de Fubuki y los puso detrás de su oreja-_

-Yo me acerco a tus labios inclinando un poco la cabeza así..-_Dijo está haciendo el movimiento y acercamiento-_

-S-Si,pero yo que?

-Solo mueves un poco tu cabeza en sentido contrario,como encajar piezas...-_Dijo ella inclinando la cabeza de Fubuki con sus poderes-_

-Tatsumaki se acercó más-

-Esto es un beso normal..-_Dijo besandole los labios a su hermana y quitándose rápido-_Como verás..Es como rápido y como de despedida rápida o un saludo formal..-_

-Fubuki estaba roja mientras ponían antencion-_

-Esto es un beso ya un poco más "beso"...-_Se repitió el movimiento previo de acercamiento,pero esta vez Tatsumaki soltó a Fubuki-_

-Bien,mira ahora estamos cerca este beso es más duradero, él chico quizás te tome de la mejilla o del mentón,yo optare por pasar mi mano por tu nuca y mantenerla ahí,para dar más fuerza al beso..-_Tatsumaki beso a su hermana nuevamente-_Mua..-_Ella miro a Fubuki muy roja-_

-Que no lo haga incómodo!!-_

-No! Es..Es que no imagine que mi hermana mayor que suele ser tan cruel, me ayudara tanto.. Lo agradezco ...-_

-Guarda esas lágrimas para después..-_Dijo ella-_Porque ahora viene..El beso francés.._Dijo ella

-Tatsumaki se acercó de nuevo y su hermana igual-_

-Abre un poco la boca Fubuki-_...

-...-_Fubuki abrió su boca un poco-_Tatsumaki puso ambas manos detrás del cuello de Fubuki-_Eatan muy cerca-_

-Aqui yo abro mi boca un poco y..-_Tatsumaki se acercó y intento besar,pero Fubuki se asusto al sentir la lengua de Tatsumaki haber tocado sus labios-_

-Eso es un beso francés?!

-Quedate quieta! Así terminamos más rápido!-_

-Fubuki cerro sus ojos y abrió su boca de nuevo-_

-Tú debes hacer lo mismo,no solo recibir..-_Dijo Tatsumaki,mirando a su hermana muy roja-_

-Tatsumaki le puso las manos en las mejillas y abrió su boca cerro sus ojos y beso a Fubuki,luego metió su lengua poco a poco en la boca de ella,Fubuki hizo lo mismo y sus lenguas se tocaron entre sí.._Fubiki abrió sus ojos asustada,pero Tatsumaki seguía y mordió levemente la lengua de Fubuki y chupo está saboreando..-_Fubuki cayó acostada en el sofá mientras Tatsumaki la besaba-_Fubuki cerro con fuerza sus ojos y siguió besando, Tatsumaki le tomo un pecho y apretó levemente-_

-Wuu..fff..-_Tatsumaki la soltó-_Vaya,eso fue bueno..Jajaja,bueno ya está Fubuki,creo que eso es tod...Fubuki?! Estás bien?-_Dijo ella mirando a Fubuki con sus ojos ahora en forma de verdes espirales y muy roja-_No seas pervertida,solo seguia mi papel ..-_Dijo Tatsumaki ventilando a su hermanita-_

-Ya,ya pasó...Esto será incómodo después..Hoy no...-_Deciq Tatsumaki dándole aire-_

Continuará..


	8. Fin

-Her-Hermana..-_Decia Fubuki en el sofá acostada-_Que fue eso?

-Tatsumaki sonrió levemente-Hermana no te emociones,solo te ayudo para que me quites a sa...-_Ella se quedó callada-_Para que conquistes a tu Chicó!!-_Dijo ella nerviosa

-Eres genial besando hermana!!-_Dijo feliz

-Que no lo hagas incómodo te dije!!!

-Fubuki asintió y se sentó y abrazo a Tatsumaki-

-Gracias!! Ya puedo besar..!-_Ella corrió a ponerse un suéter propio y su vestido negro habitual igual..-_

-Ella tomo el abrigo de Saitama-_

-Donde irás?

-Voy a ir a su casa,llevare pastel de frutas y le daré su Abrigo!!

-Tatsumaki se quedó callada y luego sonrió-_Suerte..-_Dijo ella mirandola ponerse sus medias negras y sus tacones para luego salir muy rápido de casa-_

-Bueno,ahora mi plan ha perfecto.. Fubuki es hermosa y atenta,debe de quitarme a Saitama de encima en muy poco..Odio esto,las relacionan solo te hacen débil,no puedes confiar en nadie más que tú mismo!!-_Dijo ella enojada_-Ya lo siento,vuelvo a ser como antes...-_Ella miro su móvil-_Espero que pronto haya una emergencia,he estado muy aburrida sin nada que hacer..-_Decia ella para luego mirar sus dedos de los pies-_

-Sera que Saitama ...Le haga caso?...Uhg,que estoy pensando..!! Debe de hacerle caso!!..Aunque..Si lo hace, entonces no me quiere como lo demostraba o fingia...?

-Fubuki llevaba un pastel de frutas,se acercó y empezó a subir escaleras un poco nerviosa-

-Al final llegó a al apartamento de Saitama y tocó la puerta-

-Alguien abrió, Genos asomo su cara-_

-Blizard of hell...-_

-Sa-Sa..Sai...

-Sensei no está en este momento,vuelva después!-_Genos cerro la puerta-_

-Fubuki bajo su mirada y su labio inferior empezó a temblar,mientras se ponía roja y unas lágrimas se formaban poco a poco-_

-Saitama venía subiendo las escaleras con algunas bolsas..-_Él miro a Fubuki con el pastel en manos,frente a la puerta,acaso lloraba?-

-(Genos de nuevo siendo descortez acaso? Bueno,yo le dije cosas sobre ella..Como que creía que estaba loca,pero no que la hiciera llorar )-

-Fubuki abrió sus ojos,se giro y miro a Saitama,sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo-_

-Oh..Hola, estás bien? Lamento si Genos fue grosero contigo.._Dijo Saitama con una bufanda,un abrigo y un gorro puesto,a quien le importa? Solo hago un poco de relleno-_

-(Se ve lindo!!)-_Fubuki recordó las lecciones-(Es lindo y amable,seré solo un poquito dócil)-_Eh..Si,a Sido muy descortez,como un animal..

-Y que venías a hacer aquí?-_Pregunto él terminando de subir el último escalón-_Mas en un día tan frío..

-Y-Yo..Venía a... Tráete este pastel de frutas...-_Dijo sonrojada levemente,pero con una mirada forzada para demostrar seguridad y seriedad-

-Saitama se acercó y miro esas mejillas rojas-

-Él acercó su mano y le pellizco suavemente la mejilla derecha-No llores..Solo porque te tratan o te trataron mal Fubuki..Eres más linda así..-_Saitama le soltó y luego se acercó y abrió la puerta con su llave..-_

-Pasa..Veamos como está ese pastel..-_Dijo él entrando-_Fubuki estaba muy roja,mirando la nada-_

-Y cierra cuando entres!

-Fubuki salió de sus pensamientos y entró,luego cerró..-_

-Uuff...Está frío aquí,no usan calefacción?-_Se pregunto ella quitando sus zapatos y entrando -_

-Ella llegó a la sala de estar, Genos la miraba,sentado en la mesa que había en medio de la sala..-_

Saitama dejo las cosas y se acercó con tres platos y un cuchillo para pan-_Es bueno que vinieras,me encanta el pastel de frutas...-_Dijo Saitama

Sensei! No mientas!! Usted dijo que no le gusta el pastel de frutas! Yo mismo hice uno ayer!-_Dijo Genos serio-_

-Eso no era fruta!! Era el polvo deshidratado! Ni si quiera era un pastel!!-_Decia él molesto-_

-Saitama puso una almohada -_Ahi está..Ya puedes sentarte...-_Dijo él

-(Saitama está siendo amable conmigo? Suele ser muy apatico,los consejos de hermana funcionan tan bien?!)

-Saitama recibió una rebanada,Genos igual y Fubuki la mitad de una-_

-Ellos miraron esto-

-Que?-_Pregunto ella confusa-_

-Porque solo la mitad?

-Bueno,debo cuidar mi figura..Además es para..

-Es para nosotros!-_Dijo Genos

-Yo iba decir Saitama..-_

-Genos se quedó callado mirándola-

-Oh! Saitama,aquí está tu abrigo pervertido!!-_Dijo Fubuki pasandose está que saco de su bolso-_

-Saitama olio esté-_Huele delicioso,como a miel y fresas..

-Basicamente como el perfume de Fubuki,así que ella se lo puso..

-Eh? Enserio Fubuki?

...-_Ella los miró y luego mordió su parte del pastel sin decir nada..-_

-Genos tenía un mal genio contra Fubuki-

-Saitama termino su pedazo de pastel-_Muy bueno.. Gracias Fubuki..-_Dijo él cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha-_

-Sucede algo?-,Pregunto ella-_

-Creo que habré olvidado algo en el supermercado-_..-_Dijo Saitama, él cual se iba a poner de pie,pero Genos se levantó -_

-Ire por usted Sensei!!

-No hace falta Genos..-_

-Descuide,así puedo de paso comprar algo que necesito..-_Dijo él ciborg explicándole

-Fubuki miro a Genos irse-

-Creo que miente..-_Dijo Fubuki-_

-Sep..Lo sé..-_Dijo Saitama mirando a Fubuki con una sonrisa-_

-..._-Fubuki rasco detrás de su oreja como cuando está nerviosa-_

-Y bueno..Que vas a hacer ahora?-_Pregunto Saitama

-Y-Yo...? Eh,me estás hechando...?-_

-Que? No,no! Porque lo haría? Solo te preguntaba.. Eso es todo..-_Saitama acercó su mano a ella,haciendo que se ponga muy roja,pero Saitama solo tomo la caja con el pastel de frutas-_

-Comere un poco más,no quieres más?

-Eh,no,no..Estoy bien..-_Dijo rascando detrás de su oreja y quitando su mirada-_

-Y dime...De donde sacaste mi abrigo?

-(Quiere hacer conversación de Tatsumaki?!)-_Ella tocio-_Eh..Lo encontre..Tirado en el sofá de casa..-_Dijo ella

-Tirado?-_Saitama miro su abrigo-_Bueno,creo que ella es así..

-Ella?-_Pregunto Fubuki,aún sabiendo que está hablando de su hermana mayor-_

-Si, Tatsumaki..Le preste mi abrigo..

-Oh..Pues,creo que su novio quizás lo vio y se lo habrá quitado...-_Dijo ella mintiendo acerca de que Tatsumaki tuviera un "novio"..

-Novio?! Oh.. vaya..-_Él mordió su pastel de nuevo-_Que mal,pero bueno que más da..Y dime? Te lo pusiste tu?

-Eh,yo..!!-_Ella se puso roja

-Ya veo..Bueno,es raro que no se estirara..-_Dijo mirando su Abrigo-_Saitama se quitó la chaqueta que andaba puesta y se puso su abrigo-_Este es uno de los más cómodos que tengo..

-Oh..Lo siento, ahora huele a mi...Puedo lav-_Ella miro a Saitama oliendo su abrigo unos momentos_

-Mmm...-_Él sonrió -_No importa,déjalo así.. Huele delicioso...-_Dijo él comiendo más pastel..

-Fubuki se puso roja, aunque luchaba por ser sería o lo más cerca posible..-_

-Oh..-_Saitama miro a Fubuki-_

-Eh?!!

-Si tienes frío puedo prestartelo,enserio..No importa..-_Dijo él

-Porque dices que tengo frío...?-_Pregunto ella-_Bajo su mirada y la punta de sus pechos estaban duros..-_Oh..._-Fubuki se puso roja como tomate,parpadeo y cayó acostada-_

-Oye Fubuki!! Estás bien?!!-_Él se acercó y puso su mano en la espalda de ella para levantarla un poco -_

-Que sucedió?! Fubuki?-_Él la miro inconsciente-_Que remedio..Parece que ese abrigote tuyo no te sirve de nada,ustedes usan ropa muy ajustada también..No importa..Se ven a líndas así..

-Saitama alzo a Fubuki-

-Tiempo después, Fubuki abrió sus ojos-

-Uhm? Un sueño...?-_Ella se sentó y con una cara un poco amargada miro a un lado-

-Eh?-_Este no es su cuarto-_Dijo ella sorprendida-_

-Miro que traía el abrigo de Saitama puesto-

-Que??-_Ella se puso roja,muy roja..Estaba en la cama de Saitama!?!?

-Ella puso sus descalzos pies en el suelo-_Esoera...Yo traía medias...Acaso él me las quito?-_Miro que traía un short-_Eh?!! -_Abrio su abrigo y traía un camiseta blanca sin mangas-_Dios..Acaso me habrá cambiado de ropa?! Es un pervertido!!??-_

-Fubuki salió incómoda-_

-Miro a Genos escribiendo algunas cosas-_

-Saitama salió con un tazón de sopa de la cocina-_

-Oh? Pero si despertaste ya..Pensé que te despertarias mañana..Por un momento me asusté.._Dijo él

-Sa-Saitama mi ropa..Qu-_Saitama la miró-_

-Tatsumaki paso por aquí y te cambio de ropa...Dijo que pasarían la navidad aquí..Así que dijo que vendría mañana..Tu otra ropa está en mi cuarto,doblada encima de una pequeña mesa de noche..

-(Diablos,esto ya suena como un fanfic de mala calidad!!)-_Fubuki se sonrojo-_Tatsumaki?

-Si, vino a casa buscandote porque no llegabas,dió unos alegatos,luego gruño y por último te cambio y se fue..No sin antes decirnos que pasaríamos navidad juntos..

-Oh..

-Si,supongo que ya sabes cómo es ella..

-Si... Demasiado...

-Bueno,quieres sopa?-_Pregunto mirandola

-Sopa? Cl-claro... Por favor..-_Dijo ella asintiendo,ella camino a la mesa-_

-Genos dale la almohada..-_

-Sensei!

-Genos,dasela..

-Genos miro a Fubuki entrecerrando sus ojos y se la dió,para luego ella sentarse y este cómoda-_

-Que un clase S la mire así y la presione,la hace sentir miedo..-

-Saitama llegó y le dió un tazón de sopa-_

-Aqui tienes..-_Dijo Saitama sentandose a un lado de ella-_

-Fubuki se sonrojo-

-Saitama miro a Fubuki probar la sopa,al parecer le gustó y empezó a comer rápido..-_

-Delicioso!! Tú la hiciste?!-_

-Eh,si..Jaja

-Wow! Uno diría que solo eres un soltero deprimido en un departamento de media,pero eres mas que eso!!

-Saitama tenía una mirada sería y de molestia-Seh, supongo..

-Mmm!! Po-por favor! Regálame un poco más!!

-Oh,claro..-_Saitama tomo su tazón y fue a la Cocina-_

-Genos la miraba,que le sucedía a esa chica? A nadie le gusta la sopa del Sensei..-

-Fubuki estaba sonriente,Saitama le trajo la sopa y ella empezó a comer-

-Vaya,alguien que si ama mi sopa especial...-_dijo en tonos altos mirando a Genos-Wow..Parece que alguien si valora..

-Genos lo miro y se metió de nuevo en su libró-

-Saitama se apoyo un momento con una mano en el suelo,para sentarse..Pero el suelo estaba blandito..-

-Oh?-Él bajo su mirada..tocaba la pierna de Fubuki muy arriba-_

-Saitama quito la mano-Perdon,jaja.._Él probo su sopa y hizo una cara de desagrado-_Uhg!!! De-delicioso..-_Decia él-_B-Bueno,ya terminé..Estoy lleno -_Dijo tosiendo-_

-Risas bajas-Oye!! Genos te estoy escuchando!!

-Fubuki se terminó su sopa-Delicioso...-_Ella se puso roja-_B-bueno..Yo..Quisiera un último tazón de sopa..

-Vaya,parece que tu dieta se quebró,no? Lo siento ya no quedó más..

-Fubuki miro el tazón de Saitama-

-Oh? Qué?

-M-Me podría come-comer eso?..

-Saitama rasco su mejilla-Claro...Si quieres..

-Fubuki tomo el tazón y empezó a comer..-

-(De verdad le gusta mi sopa? Quizás solo es educada...)

-(No puedo creerlo,está sopa es deliciosa!!)-_Pensaba Fubuki -_

-Muchas gracias por la comida!-_Dijo Fubuki-_

-No es nada..-_Saitama recogió los tazones_Pero Fubuki la elevo y envío a la cocina antes de ..

-Oh? Vaya, gracias...

-Fubuki sonrió-_No es nada..!

-Saitama la miro sonreír,luego bajo su mirada un poco más abajo,a las piernas de está.._-

-Fubuki se puso roja y bajo su mirada,viendo si tenía algo,pero no era así..-

-B-Bueno,creo que es todo por hoy..-_dijo Saitama estirandose-_Ire a la cama...oh..Espera,Fubuki...-_

-No importa..Dormiré..en..El sofá..-_Dijo Fubuki-_

-No,nada de eso...Yo dormiré en el sofá..-_Dijo Saitama poniéndose de pie-

-Podrian compartir la cama..-_Dijo Genos mirandolos

-Fubuki se puso muy roja-

-Genos, cállate...

-B-Bueno...No quisiera molestarte...-_Dijo ella sonrojada a más no poder-_

-Oh? Dices si no importa,dormiras conmigo?

-N-No..B-Bueno,si...-_Dijo ella

-Pues vamos o ..Llega cuando tengas sueño..

-Ya voy!-_Dijo levantándose de inmediato-_

-(Sensei es un iman de mujeres!)-_

-Saitama llegó a su cuarto,Fubuki se dirigió a su ropa y se puso sus medias largas de nuevo-Hace un frío terrible..-

-Saitama entro a su cama-

-Fubuki sonrió y se acercó,por fin!!-

-Ella entro en la cama y se subió de Saitama-

-Hehehehe...-_

-Oh? Fubuki?

-Shhh..-_

-Ella se arrecosto encima de él y lo abrazó-

-Oh...-_Saitama se quedó callado y puso su mano en las piernas de Fubuki..-

-Fubuki se metió más en él-

-Saitama..Que te parece si..

-No me voy a meter a tu grupo..

-No..No iba a decir eso..-_dijo ella

-Oh...

-Tatsumaki estaba afuera de casa flotando,mirando desde arriba..-

-Como le irá?-_

-Tatsumaki llegó a la puerta,metió sus llaves y abrió-

-Se quitó sus zapatos y camino hacia la sala-

-Genos veía un programa de lubricante de motores..-

-...-_Tatsumaki lo miro y Genos se espanto cambiando de inmediato el canal-_Tatsumaki?!

-Donde está Saitama y Fubuki?

-Eh..Bueno..

-Que?

-Estan en el cuarto...-_Dijo él mirando a Tatsumaki-_

-Uh?! -_Tatsumaki dejo a Genos para ir rápido al cuarto y abrir..-_

-MUY BIEN! FUE SUFICIENTE!!!-_Grito ella

-Fubuki se giró,mientras hacia labios de patito-_

-Hermana?

-Tatsumaki miro a Fubuki encima de Saitama-

-Fubuki... Tú..

-Que?-_Fubuki se sentó en la cintura de Saitama y la miró-_

-Tú...

-Si Hermanita..?

-Tatsumaki pego a Fubuki a la pared..-Tú...!!

-Auhg..H-Herm-Hermana!!

-Espera..Porque tienes ropa?-_Ella miro a Saitama dormido-_Tatsumaki soltó a Fubuki-_

-Pensaba que..

-Fubuki estaba tomando su estómago mientras tenía la mirada baja,sentada en el suelo..-

-Fubuki,pensé que..

-Es eso?...Yo creí que tu querías que yo..

-Her-Hermana espera no digas alguna tontería!

-Yo pensé que querías que fuera feliz..Pero me equivoqué,eres una egoísta y solo hiciste esto por ti..Pero como siempre eres tan idiota!! Qué no piensas en el daño que me haces!!-_Fubuki se levantó cojeando y tomo sus cosas -llamare a los chicos..Me voy de aquí!!-_Grito ella llorando-_

-Oye Fubuki espera..-_Tatsumaki se acercó y Fubuki le dio una fuerte bofetada dejándola desconcertada mirando a otro lado con la mejilla marcada-_

-Fubuki cojeo hasta afuera llamando por celular -_

-Saitama estaba boca abajo profundamente dormido-

-Tatsumaki miro a Saitama-No vale la pena perder a mi hermana por un tipo..-_Ella salió corriendo fuera y salió de la casa descalza,miro la limusina alejarse..-_

-Espera!-_Dijo ella volando hacia ahí..-_

-Uhg! Demonios!! Suelo ser dura,pero por cosas importantes..-_Tatsumaki se subió encima de la limusina y abrió la compuerta de arriba con su poder-_

-Fubuki usaba el suyo para intentar mantener cerrado pero Tatsumaki entro muy molesta

-Fubuki!!-_

-Ella se le Tiro encima y Fubuki empezó a pegarle,pero Tatsumaki también -

-Idiota! No me vuelvas a hablar así!!

-Quitate!! Anciana!!

-Solo tengo 28!!-_Decia Tatsumaki pegandole,para luego abrazarla-_

-Fubuki le seguía pegando en la cara,haciendo que su nariz sangrara,pero Tatsumaki la abrazo más fuerte-

-Fubuki empezó a llorar y la abrazó-

-Hermana porque no me amas?!!

-Que si te amo idiota!!_Decia Tatsumaki abrazandola-_

-Los que iban dentro,iban sudando muy nerviosos-

-Aah!!_Pestañas se distrajo y miro una cosa extraña con la cual chocaron y el auto dió un fuerte golpe,todo paso rápido y ambas salieron volando fuera del auto, Tatsumaki reaccionó tarde y apenas pudo evitar no matarse-_

-Uhg..Aahg!!-_Ella se fracturó un brazo-_

-Demonios!-_Grito ella con mucho dolor -_Ella se giró-_Fubuki!!-_Ella miro a Fubuki tirada en el suelo, Mientras sangre salia a borbojones de su cabeza_

-Fubuki...-_Ella se arrastró hacia su hermana-_Fubuki!!-_Esta se acercó-_Hermana..Hermana,vamos despierta!!-_decia en shock al ver esta escena-_Hermana por favor!!-_Grito ella-_Tatsumaki se puso de rodillas y giro a Fubuki y la sostuvo con un brazo,lo que vio fue mejor no narrarlo,Fubuki había muerto de un golpe contra el pavimento a esa velocidad,le desbarato parte de la cabeza en el acto-_

-KUKUKUKU!! Insolentes humanos! Tiemblan ante mi!! Camaruchan!!-_Dijo aquella cosa,que al iluminarse,se puso ver perfectamente un monstruo parecido a un camarón pero con colores neon negros y verdes _

-Soy el enviado por la Asociación de monstruos para asesinar a las hermanas! Iba hacia la presencia de tu hermana,es genial que estés aquí..! Yo era un hombre que comía muchas sopas instantáneas,pero estás nunca traían camarón,cansado de esta injusticia me volví un camarón con poderes sobrenaturales!!-_Grito él destruyendo lo que quedaba del auto,mono de montaña y pestañas salieron rápido-_

-Tatsumaki tenía a su hermanita en brazos,mientras veía el fuego y a aquel ser acercarse..-

-Tatsumaki sintió su corazón casi detenerse y su pupila se contrajo-

-COMO TE ATREVISTE!!!-_Grito ella y su pelo se elevo toda la cuadra se fracturó-

-COMO TE ATREVISTE A MATAR A MI HERMANA!!-_Ella apunto su mano a aquel ser que miraba con sus dos ojos de crustáceo-

-Tatsumaki sintió un desgarre enorme y su brazo cayó al suelo,se lo había cortado,la sangre empezó a caer -Pero el ser empezó a sentir como lo sé quería partir en dos y su cabeza explotar-_

-NO TOQUES A MI HERMANAAA!!!-_Grito ella apuntando con su otro brazo,pero sintió de nuevo un desgarre y su brazo cayó al suelo-_

-Aahg!-_Tatsumaki cerro sus ojos con dolor y el aura verde empezó a desaparecer-

-Él ser perdió varios brazos de los diez que tenía y empezó a sangrar-Es digno,sabía que eras fuerte..Pero te llevare conmigo!!-_Él ser corrió y lanzó un ataque eléctrico, Tatsumaki abrió sus ojos y uso su poder para cubrirse a ella y su hermana muerta,pero salió disparada y pego en un edificio,su cabeza empezó a sangrar...-_Q-Que es eso? Mi p-poder no logra dañarle tanto! Es como si estuviera anulando mi fuerza..Estoy perdiendo sangre..-_Ella uso su poder para detener el sangrado-Hermana.._-Ella miro a Fubuki tirada a lo lejos_Esto..Esto lo merezco yo..Porque ...Porque no fui buena Contigo todos estos años..Ahora te perdi...-_Dijo Tatsumaki viendo borroso-_Este es el fin...-_Dijo dejando caer su cabeza, automáticamente la sangre volvió a fluir-_

Fin...


	9. Ultimo esfuerzo

-PBOOM!-_Tatsumaki sintió una brisa suave en su cara..-_

-_Miles de pedazos de carne,sangre y viceras empezaron a caer de los cielos-_Saitama se acercó a Fubuki y la miro,mientras tenía su mirada oscurecida-_

-Tatsumaki estaba a punto de morir,Saitama estaba parado frente a ella-_

-Sus ojos se cerraban-_

-Detras de Saitama,Camaruchan empezó a regenerarse de nuevo por su sangre_

-KUKUKUKU!! No sé que explosivo usaste!! Pero ahora soy el doble de duro!! Además una vez que muero con algo! No puedo volver a morir de eso!! Mi sangre super regeneradora me ayuda mucho!!-_

-Saitama cerro su puño-

-Movimiento especial,series serías-

-Saitama se giro y le pego un fuerte puñetazo-

-Golpee serio!-_

-Él monstruo explotó de nuevo y el cielo se despejo,dejando de nebar además de que empezó a temblar por unos momentos y varios edificios desaparecieron por la onda expansiva-_

-La sangre cayó sobre ambas hermanas-_

-Saitama tomo a Tatsumaki y la puso a un lado de Fubuki-

-Él las miraba pálidas y sin vida-_Saitama cerro los ojos de Fubuki-_

-Estas son de las cosas que me hacen sentirme un monstruo aveces,no siento casi nada..-

-Saitama Sensei!!-_Genos llegó rápido y miro a Saitama de rodillas frente a las hermanas-_

-Sen-sei...-_Genos miro edificios manchados de sangre y humo salir del lugar-_Que sucedió..

-Saitama miro a Tatsumaki-

Genos se acercó y se agachó-Sensei..-_

-Estoy bien..

-Pero sensei..-_el suelo se mojo-_

-Saitama miro el suelo y vio varias gotas caer-_Esta lloviendo...-_Dijo él

-Saitama miro su guante y una gota cayó-_Eh?-_Él tocó su cara-_Sus ojos estaban llorando-_

-Saitama se acercó y miro a Tatsumaki pálida-_Él la alzó la tuvo en brazos y la abrazó fuerte-_

-Genos estaba mirando el suelo en silencio-_

-Genos se acercó y saco de sus brazos una manta blanca y cubrió el cuerpo de Fubuki-

-Esto es perder una batalla?-_Dijo Genos mirando a su maestro con la cara pegada a Tatsumaki..Debajo de su cabeza-_

-Él levantó su cara y la veía sin decir nada,solo sus ojos llorando a ríos hacían la diferencia en esa cara-_

-Saitama la miro y a su cabeza vinieron recuerdos de la primera vez que salieron-

-Recordo cuando la vio ver por la ventana de la limusina,sus verdes ojos se veían traicionados,en el hotel esos cinco días cuando se embriago y lo molestaba cada dos minutos,cuando quitó su traje y se acostó sobre él, al final solo era una chica que fingia ser dura por miedo a sentir-_

_-Saitama idiota!! Calvito!!-_Incluso ahora esas palabras eran las más dulces-_

-Saitama bajo su mirada-_

-Ese tipo dijo algo sobre asociación de monstruos...-_Dijo Saitama con una voz sería-_

-Genos alzó su mirada-

-Saitama se acercó y puso a Tatsumaki a un lado de su hermana y la cubrió con la manta-_

-Sensei yo iré con-_No!_Dijo Saitama-_Cuidalas..-_

-Saitama se alejó caminando de allí-_

-Genos nunca lo había visto tan serio hasta ahora-

-Sensei...-_

-Mummen Rider estaba en casa mirando la televisión,cuando alguien toco a la puerta-

-Quien es?_Él abrió y miro a Saitama-_

-Dime a donde es esa "asociación de monstruos"...-_Dijo él serio

-Ahora que lo dices,estaba por decírtelo..Dicen que tienen un fuerte monstruo que ira por..-_

-Que me digas donde es!!

-Mummen miro esos ojos-_Cl-claro...-_

-Mono de montaña y pestañas se acercó y miraron la sabana, mono de montaña empezó a llorar...-_

-Sensei..-_Genos frunció el señor y corrió y tomo una muestra de la sangre de aquel monstruo-_

-Oigan ustedes!! Dejen de llorar y busquen un auto!!-_Grito él-_

-Q-Que?

-Que busquen un maldito auto!-_Dijo apuntandoles con su brazo haciendo que empezará a encender el fuego-

-Ellos corrieron a robar un auto rápidamente,entonces Genos tomo varias muestras de tejido y sangre-_

-Saitama iba corriendo dentro de la asociación de monstruos,un lugar enorme donde venían cada dos segundos uno nuevo-

-BOOM-

-Saitama sensei debe estar ahora mismo destruyendo la asociación de monstruos,ha echo tanto por todos..Te devolvere el favor!-_Grito él

-Cerca de ciudad Z se escuchaban estruendos-

-Genos iba en el auto,conduciendo rápido,iría con el doctor Kuseno, él lo vio antes,como esa cosa se regenero...Su sangre es súper curativa,si logra aislar los componentes correctos en esa sangre y los inyecta puede que haya esperanza,aún así...Si no funciona..El plan B..Podría vovlerlas como él,ciborgs por eso va contra tiempo,antes de que sus cerebros mueran..!-_

Pestañas y Mono de montaña iban pegando en las puertas de lo rápido que iban-

-Donde nos llevas!!??-_Gritaban estos sosteniendo los cuerpos dentro de aquella sabana-_Una situación traumante para cualquiera..-_

-Al llegar a laboratorio Genos entro de golpe con aquella sabana en la que dentro estaban ellas dos..-Profesor Kuseno! Rápido!!

-Él miro a Genos -

-Se puso serio-

-Mono de montaña y pestañas llegaron sudando,que rápido corrió hacia adentro-

-Kuseno tomo a las chicas y las conecto a algunas máquinas,sus cerebros se mantenían bien aún,fue justo a tiempo,sin embargo sus corazones se detuvieron y las heridas eran feas,muy feas..-_

-Genos,hay muy poco que pueda hacer,tendría que volverlas...Ciborgs..Y tomara tiempo..-_Dijo él

-Oh, doctor Kuseno..Está sangre,el monstruo que las asesino tenía un poder extrañó y su sangre lo ayudaba a regenerar.._Kuseno tomo la muestra rápido-_

-Debiste empezar por eso primero..-_Dijo él sacando una muestra y metiéndole bajo el microscopio-_Umh...Ya veo...Si,si...Su sangre aún sigue en buen estado y sus células se multiplican...

-Eso quiere decir..

-Asi es,este monstruo sigue vivo a nivel celular,pero no creo que vuelva a tener un cuerpo,parece que los patrones fueron alterados y cambiaron la estructura haciendo que esto..

-Eh?-_

-Basicamente,alguien le hizo algo que mató a alguien que se puede regenerar tan rápido como el sonido,cambio todo de un golpe,toda su estructura todo...

-Podemos usar está sangre como un suero?

-Mmm...-_Él doctor Kuseno empezó a crear una fórmula-_

-Por favor Profesor Kuseno! La mujer que ve ahí la chiquita!! Es la mujer del sensei! Y si no puedo ni ayudar a sensei,que se supone que soy!?-_Grito Genos alterado-_La gente siempre a criticado a sensei! A pesar de las veces que ayuda a todos,es tan censillo..! Su vida es tan plana,que cuando mire como era con Tatsumaki,no podía evitar sonreír y sentirme muy bien por él...Está mujer, Tatsumaki San y Saitama Sama me recuerdan a mis padres!!-_Grito él muy alterado y sintiéndose culpable-COMO PUEDO PERDERLES OTRA VEZ MAS?!!-_Genos empezó a botar un líquido negro de sus ojos-Mire las lágrimas de sensei en su cara inexpresiva,en el fondo de su alma le dolía...Por primera vez lo vi perder ... Vi como perdía su humanidad,como se iba la vida no solo de Tatsumaki,si no de la cara de él..!! Como!! Cómo puedo llamarme su discipulo si todo lo que hago es en vano!! Quiero vengar a mis seres queridos,pero.?Por el camino encontré una familia nueva,seres que me rodean,ahora mireme! Con mi fuerza,no pude evitar..No pude evitar nada!!-_Grito él cayendo de rodillas-_Si sensei pierde a Tatsumaki San, él terminara de morir por dentro...No volverá a sonreír nunca..-_Decia él en el suelo-_

-Mono de montaña y Pestañas miraban hacia abajo-

-Él profesor Kuseno tenía su mirada-_Has progresado mucho Genos..

-Eh?-_Genos alzó su mirada,con lágrimas negras cayendo de sus mejillas-_

-Te volviste fuerte y conseguiste un amigo,un maestro ...Un ser querido..Y lo puedo ver,no quieres que sufra...Estás dos chicas...

-Él profesor Kuseno termino de escribir una fórmula y la tiza se gastó-_

-Si Saitama Sama a hecho tanto por nosotros,creo es hora de devolver el favor!-_Dijo Kuseno-_Ahora levantate,ayúdame..Y se fuerte!-_Dijo él

-Genos limpió su cara-

(-Quizas no lo veas..Genos...Pero te volviste un héroe,un héroe espectacular..Un héroe no se mide por su fuerza,un héroe es quien lo daría todo por alguien..Un héroe es alguien que protege a quienes quiere...)-_Kuseno se puso su pipa em la boca y empezó a trabajar para clonar la sangre-_

-Genos,saca a esos dos de aquí.._Dijo Kuseno-_

-Genos miro a los subordinados de Fubuki-_

-Uhg...-_

-_Saitama estaba fuera de lo que quedaba de la asociación de monstruos-_Estaba cubierto de rojo de la sangre de todos esos monstruos...-_Solo miraba el suelo -_

-Mientras empezaba a llover-_

-Saitama llegó a su casa-

-Abrio y se dirigió al baño-

-Pasaron exactamente 24 horas-_

-Saitama estaba mirando el cielo,sentado en un parque cerca de casa-_

-No he visto a Genos..Que habr...-_Saitama tocó su pecho-_Que sucede?-_Él golpeó su pecho fuertemente-_Abre comido algo y se habrá quedó atravesado...-_Dijo él-_Duele..Debería tomar agua..-_

-Profesor Kuseno bebía café-_

-Lo tenemos!!-_Grito Kuseno sonriendole a Genos que se sorprendió y sonrió-

-Enserio!??

-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer Genos,nos esforzamos...

-Genos se puso serio-

-Pero escuchá...Si es que acaso no funciona..Quiero que no te deprimas,hicimos todo lo que pudimos..Solo irás y apoyarás a tu maestro,no importa lo que pase..-_

-Genos se quedó callado-

-Ahora vamos...-_Él profesor se acercó a las cápsulas llenas de un fluido verde,donde estaban Tatsumaki y Fubuki_

-Bien..-_Él metió una cápsula con el suero en la máquina,la cual con un brazo robótico acercó una aguja y la clavo en el cuello de Tatsumaki,mientras veían los signos vitales de esta en la máquina,solo la actividad cerebral se veía-

-Ellos empezaron a sudar,mientras veían si pasaba algo...-_

-Demosle un minuto más..-_Kuseno metió la otra cápsula en la máquina donde estaba Fubuki y un brazo robótico le inyecto en el cuello justo en la arteria-_

-La actividad cerebral de Fubuki empezó a incrementar rápidamente-_

-Oh!? G-Genos!!-_Dijo Kuseno sorprendido-_

-Genos se acerco miro a Fubuki mover levemente sus ojos,volviendo a la vida..!-_

-Pero volvió con Tatsumaki,porque duraba tanto...?-_Él recordó que Tatsumaki murió desangrada-,Eso es...Dura más..-_Él miro las suturas en elo que quedaba de sus brazos empezar a caerse y quedar unos muñones -_

-Oh! Está funcionando!!-_Él miro como sus brazos parecían empezar a regenerarse,un hueso salió de los muñones y empezar a cubrirse de tejidos-_

-Fubuki dentro de la cápsula abrió sus ojos y empezó a moverse rápidamente golpeando el cristal-_Kuseno oprimio un botón y Fubuki fue dormida de una inyección en la arteria de nuevo-_

-Oh?

-Solo la dormí..Se hará daño si sigue así...-_Kuseno estaba aún en shock,acaso Genos no entendía lo que acababan de crear?!!

-En un lapso de treinta minutos Tatsumaki ya tenía una de sus manos perdidas..En otra media hora recupero la otra,la actividad cerebral de Tatsumaki sin permanecía débil..-

-Que sucede?_Decia Genos mirandola atra ves del cristal

-Ella perdio much sangre,casi toda...Está regenerando poco a poco,cada cosa que le falta.._Dijo Kuseno -_

-Dale más tiempo...-_Dijo él poniendo su mano en el hombro de Genos-_Solo dale tiempo...-_

-Dijo mirando a Tatsumaki-

-Que sucede? Porque todo está oscuro...-_

-Una luz empezó a verse-_

-Unos ojos verdes se abrieron-_

-Genos...?-_Pregunto Tatsumaki mirándolo,este la veía fijamente,ella giro su mirada un poco y miro un anciano-_D-Donde.?? -_

-Cuantos dedos vez aquí?_Pregunto el profesor Kuseno-_

-Tatsumaki veía todo dar vueltas-_

-Y-Yo..-_

-Ella está deshidratada,ya el suero hará efecto pronto..-_Dijo Kuseno-_Hemos hecho algo milagroso..

-No..Usted lo hizo profesor Kuseno,estoy eternamente agradecido con usted!-_

-No es nada Genos,iré a recostarme..-_Dijo el viento-_

-Claro,merece eso y más.._Genos mirona Tatsumaki-_Estaras bien..

-Ge-Gen-nos...-_

-No gastes energías, tú y tu hermana murieron,logramos devolverlas a la vida .. Tú hermana está bien,mucho mejor que tú de echo,esta dormida..Solo descansa..Para mañana ya estarás bien...-_

-Tatsumaki miro el techo,una luz blanca...-_

-Me duel-le..To-todo..-_

-Genos apagó la luz-Si necesitas algo urgente,estaré aquí..Solo mira a la cámara y yo vendré rápido..-_

-Tatsumaki cerro sus ojos y se durmió de nuevo-

-Genos paso a ver a Fubuki-Ella estaba despierta mirando el techo-

-Genos entró-_Fubuki,como te encuentras?-_

-Me duele la frente..-_Dijo ella-_La mitad de la cara.._

-Necesitas algo...?

-Hambre y sed..Tengo mucha hambre y sed.._Dijo ella mirando el techo-_

-Entiendo, traeré algo para tí..-_Dijo él mientras registraba cada cosa-_Algo más?

-Hermana..

-Ella esta dormida,está bien..

-Fubuki cerro sus ojos -

-Volvere con tu comida,dame unos minutos..-_Dijo Genos apagando la luz y saliendo..-_

-Mirada pérdida...Será algún síntoma?-_Decia él escribiendo en su agenda-_

-Fubuki tenía sus ojos cerrados,unos minutos después Genos llegó con unas Hamburguesas,papas fritas y gaseosa-_Disculpa,esto era lo que había más cerca,no quería durar mucho por tu fuerte hambre..-_

-Fubuki negó-_Est-ta bien...Ay-ayudame..-_Dijo ella-_Estoy tan débil que no puedo moverme..-_

-Genos tomo una Hamburguesa y movió un poco el papel en la que venía envuelta y la acercó a la boca de Fubuki_Ella dió una mordida y empezó a masticar,para luego tragar-_Uhmm..Está tan buena..-_Dijo ella-_Volvio a morder de nuevo una y otra vez,hasta que acabo la primera-_Genos acercó la soda y doblo la pajilla para que Fubuki bebiera de inmediato-_

-Aaff.._Fubuki movió una mano y tomo la gaseosa-_M-muchas gracias Demon Ciborg..

-Descuida,si necesitas algo más llámame.._Dijo saliendo-_

-Fubuki tomo las papas fritas y empezó a comer,tanto tiempo sin comer algo así-_

-Genos entro al cuarto de Tatsumaki-

-Ella intentaba levantarse_

-Genos se acordó y la acostó-_Tatsumaki!! No haga eso,se puede lastimar! Qué necesitas?

-Te-tengo mucha hambre y sed!_Dijo ella con fuerza pero su tono era débil-_

-Genos salió de allí y llegó con una bandeja con lo mismo que le dió a Fubuki-_

-Tatsumaki tomo la primera hamburguesa débilmente, nadie le iba a dar de comer!!-

-Ella mordió y empezó a saborear,tenía mucha hambre...Ella devoro la primera-_

-Delicioso...-_Decia ella para luego volver a agarrar otra..-_Ella se detuvo en seco-

-Oh?! Tatsumaki,ocurre algo?

-Saitama...-_Dijo ella

-Que ocurre con Sensei?

-Debo ver a ese calvo!!-_Grito ella intentando salir de la cama,pero Genos la interrumpió-_

-Regenerar agotó tu cuerpo,no es bueno que salgas así..Yo traeré Sensei cuando estés mejor,así que come bien..-_Genos anoto en su libreta..-_

-Tatsumaki bebió su gaseosa y comió más hamburguesas-_

-Esto sabe delicioso!! -_Decia ella -_Tatsumaki termino de comer bastante rápido y se levantó-_

-Genos la detuvo,pero Tatsumaki insistió-

-Genos entro con Tatsumaki que venía en silla de ruedas,a la habitación de Fubuki-_

-Fubuki está descansando-_

-Fubuki..-_

-Genos ayudó a Tatsumaki a subir a la camilla-_

-Hermanita..-_Tatsumaki la abrazo-_Fubuki despertó y abrió sus ojos,para mirar a Tatsumaki abrazandola-

-Tatsu...-_Ella la abrazó_

-Hermana!! Perdón!!-_Decia Tatsumaki llorando y apretando fuerte a Fubuki -_

-Fubuki la abrazo-_

-Senti que se me iba el alma al verte tirada en el suelo!! Perdóname! Te juro que seré mejor hermana !!!-_

-Genos salió de allí-_

-Fubuki la abrazo fuerte-_

-Te amo hermana..._Dijo Fubuki

-Yo también te amo!! Eres mi pequeña Hermanita!!-_Grito Tatsumaki rompiendo en llantos-_

-Genos salió de allí y se dirigió a ciudad Z-

-Saitama estaba en el balcón,mirando hacia afuera,cuando miro a Genos parado frente a la casa, mirándolo-

-Genos?!-_Saitama bajo rápido-_Donde están ellas? Necesito verla una última vez!!

-Sensei...-_Genos se puso serio-Debo decirle algo..-_dijo para después sonreír

-Eh?


	10. What's the problem baby?

-Genos iba corriendo detrás de Saitama-

-Kuseno tomaba una taza de café cuando miro un rayo amarillo pasar y mover todos sus apuntes,que salieron volando-Genos llegó-

-Perdón!-_Dijo el rejuntando las cosas-_

-Saitama llegó y abrió puerta por puerta rápidamente-

-Tatsumaki escucho portazos hasta que su puerta se abrió de golpe y miro a la capa calva-_

-Saitama?-_Dijo ella mirándola

-Saitama se acercó y le tomo las manos-_Como?-_Él miraba sus manos con una piel suave,ya estaba bien?

-Tatsumaki lo miro,soprendida-

-Saitama que te pas-_Tatsumaki sintió los brazos de este rodearla-_Tatsumaki tenía su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, mientras la abrazaba-_

-Que bueno...-_Decia Saitama en voz baja-_Gracias...Gracias..

-Tatsumaki estaba en silencio sin decir nada-_

-Saitama pego su mejilla a la de Tatsumaki mientras la abrazaba y crujia los dientes-_

-Calv..Calvo?-_

-Uhg..-_Saitama la alzó y la abrazó fuerte-_

-Tatsumaki se sonrojo poco a poco y cada vez más fuerte-_

-Saitama...E-es-esta bien?

-Ella sintió algo mojarle las manos-_Ella guardo silencio y lo abrazó-_

-Estoy bien, descuida...-_Dijo ella sonriendo con un suave gesto-_-

-Saitama solo la abrazó-_

-Si,estoy bien..-_Él la miro y sonrió-_

-Tatsumaki miro sus ojos-...-_Besame..-_Dijo ella sonrojada-_

-Oh? Qué?-_Él la miró con sorpresa-_

-Rapido antes de que me arrepienta!!-_Dijo ella

-Saitama rasco su mejilla un momento-

-Juhmp!!-_Tatsumaki paso sus brazos detrás del cuello de Saitama, rodeandolo y lo besó,haciendo que este se sorprendiera bastante, él se sonrojo levemente- y puso una mano detrás de la cabeza Tatsumaki para sostener el beso aún más,mientras Tatsumaki sentía su lengua dentro de su boca,ella se puso más roja -_Luego abrió sus ojos y lo soltó-_

-Bien, bien! Eso fue todo!!_Dijo ella muy roja y cruzandose de brazos-_

-Genos,cuando me la puedo llevar?-_Pregunto él mirando a Genos al pie de la puerta en silencio-_

-(Supo que lo veía,todo este tiempo...??!)-_Él miro su agenda..-_Bueno,podría llevársela hoy mismo..Solo necesita reposo,un poco de comida y agua..Ya que su metabolismo se aceleró exageradamente al regenerarla..-_

-Llevarme? Acaso crees que eres mi dueño o algo así?!!

-Asi que creo,que podríamos llevarnosla hoy mismo... Fubuki también está lista...-_Dijo él anotando algunas cosas-_

-Saitama miro a Tatsumaki-Porque esta chica tan terca,necia y molesta lo hacía sentir así?

-Él se giro y miro a Tatsumaki sentandose en la camilla-

-Creo que me siento mejor..._Decia ella apuntando con su mano algunos utensilios y el poder verde que emano era muy intenso y desprendió algunos toques naranjas eléctricos,aquellos objetos se elevaron y y empezaron a girar y ponerse rojos-_

-Tatsumaki perdió el control y los disparo hacia arriba para no dañar a nadie,las esferas fundidas atravesaron el techo--_Uhg!! Qué a Sido eso!!_Grito ella sorprendida-_-Genos se quedó callado...-

-Oh? Genial!-_Dijo Saitama mirando el techo-_

-Claro que en ese momento no daba importancia eso que sucedió, Sensei estaba muy feliz por temer a Tatsumaki de nuevo,aunque parece muy enamorado,no tiene idea de ello...-

-Han pasado ya dos meses desde entonces-

-Saitama estaba en el baño,leyendo un periódico-

-Heroes que derrotaron a la temible asociación de héroes salen a la luz-_...

-Saitama miraba ésto,luego cambio a la página de tiras cómicas-_

-Hay cosas que no cambian..-_Dijo él-_Saitama salió del baño..-_

-Fubuki estaba en su casa acostada dormida,en un día libre de los que ahora toma,bastante seguido...-

-Kuaajaaaja!!!-_Reia una voz monstruosa

-Kyaaaa!!!!!-_Grito una mujer al ser agarrada por lo que parecía un ogro-_Ayuda!!

-Kehehehe,parece que tengo un buen festín...!-_

-Yo fui creado cuando una chica me rechazo,no pude tolerar tal cosa y me volví un monstruo!! Luego la devore!! Desde entonces devoro chicas que rechazaron a alguien alguna vez!!-_Grito él empezando a enojar-_Tú!! Me haces enojar bastante!! Eres como ella!!-_Grito este,para luego ver su al frente de él una pelo verde pequeña..-_

-Eh?! Qué veo aquí!!-_Dijo soltando a la mujer,intrigado al ver a Tatsumaki-Puedo verlo! Te gusta rechazar chicos!! En tú cara se ve!! Kuehehehee!! Maldita!!-_Grito él intentado agarrarla rápidamente,pero pego con una barrera invisible-_

-Oh?!! Qué es está barrera!! Acaso usas el poder de la friendzone!!!-_Grito aterrado mientras dejaba salir su asquerosa baba-_

-Eres desgradable y repugnante,que sigas vivo frente a mi,es abominable...-_Tatsumaki movió sus manos y salieron enormes púas del suelo,de colores naranja al estar al rojo vivo,atravesando desede varios lugares al monstruo-_Tatsumaki empujó su mano hacia adelante y lo hizo explotar en Miles de pedazos-_

-La gente empezó a aplaudir-Ella es asombrosa!! No se espera menos de Tatsumaki clase De,rango 1!!

-Asombroso!! Creo que la amo!!-_Gritaban entre la gente -_

-Tatsumaki se puso unas gafas negras y se elevo de allí para evitar a las cientas de personas que la venían a acosar-_

-Bueno,creo que eso fue lo más bueno de hoy..-_Dijo ella elevandose más,hasta que a lo lejos miro algo que era imposible no reconocer, la capa calva pero... No parecía ir con Genos-_

-Ella se alejó de donde derrotó al monstruo y voló cerca de donde estaba Saitama-_Ella se quedó arriba de un edificio,espiando-_

-Tatsumaki no podía creer lo que veía,Saitama iba con Fubuki a un lado-

-Fubuki? Pensé que estaba en casa..! Qué haces con Saitama?-_Ella los miro entrar a una heladería-_Estan saliendo??!-_Dijo ella molesta,se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando por unos minutos más-_Saitama salió de allí con Fubuki y Tatsumaki iba de edificio em edificio solo para espiar-_

-Saitama entro en un super mercado-_

-Uhm...-_Ella miro a Fubuki fuera,no entro?-Que día..b..-_

-Porque mi hermanita no entro? Tímida? No cree que sea de su clase,ese lugar?-_Ella miro un auto negro acercarse a Fubuki-_

-Oh..Quizás está insientiendo en que él,se una a ella y su equipo de idiotas...-_Tatsumaki espero un rato-_Uhg...Porque no sale?

-Uhg..Porque me pasa esto...Hoy hay grandes rebajas!! Y no tengo suficiente ..._Él miraba su monedero-_Quizas..Uhg..no..

-Oigan miren la cabeza de ese tipo!-_

-Quien me está diciendo Calvito cabeza de huevo!!-_Grito Saitama molesto,mirando hacia atrás..

-Juh!! No tiene caso!-_Dijo ella-_Volvere a casa,hace mucho sol..Ya le preguntaré a Fubuki después...-_Tatsumaki salió volando rápidamente de allí-_

-Ella llegó a casa,saco sus llaves y las iba a meter,cuando su puerta se abrió-_

-Oh, Tatsumaki...-_Dijo Genos

-Tatsumaki entró-Uhg..Mucho sol..-_decia quitándose las gafas y luego tirandose a un sofá nuevo y cómodo que ella compro-_El aire acondicionado estaba al máximo-_

-Uhg...Mmmm!!-_Ella se acostó mirando hacia arriba-_Genos!!-_Dijo ella en voz alta..-_Donde fue Saitama?!

-Sensei salió hace una media hora...Con Fubuki,iban al centró de ciudad M..

-Tatsumaki se quedó callada-_

-(Tatsumaki Sensei otra vez con sus celos..?!)-_Genos hacia algunos papeleos-_

-Con Fubuki...

-Tatsumaki Sensei,usted lleva aquí un día y ya no confía en Saitama Sensei?

-Confiar? Hablas como si me importará!! No me importa!! Además no somos nada!!!

-Tatsumaki Sensei vino a vivir aquí,de hecho hoy es su primer día,ayer se pasó y durmió aquí..Por algún motivo está aquí, pero insiste en que Saitama sensei no es su cónyuge o algo por el estilo,aún así...Me pregunto que pensará sensei de todo esto? Es obvio que la quiere,pero no escuché nada raro ayer,hoy en el desayuno se miraron y hablaron sobre mayonesa,luego Tatsumaki procedió a ir al baño y darse una ducha..Luego salió ...Ahora estoy haciendo papeleo para pasarme al departamento de al lado,no quiero intrometerme en esto..-_

-Tatsumaki se quitó sus zapatos-_

-Uhm..-_Ella se acostó boca abajo-_

-Alguien toco a la puerta-

-Cuando Tatsumaki se fijo, King estaba dentro de la casa-_(King?!! El héroe más fuerte del mundo!? Qué hace aqui?)-_

-Oye Gen-Él miro a Tatsumaki acostada boca abajo mirándolo-_(Mierda..)-_Penso King al ver a Tatsumaki-

-Sensei salió hace media hora,debe estar por llegar..-_Dijo Genos-_

-Bueno,yo..Pondré mi consola en la TV...-_

-Adelante..-_Dijo Genos mientras escribía-_

-(Si Tatsumaki me descubre...)-_Él corazón de King empezó a latir fuerte-_

-Eh!? El King enigne?-_Dijo Tatsumaki en voz baja-_tiene sed de sangre acaso?-_Ella miro a King y entrecerro sus ojos-_Veamos si eres tan fuerte...-_Tatsumaki movió un dedo y un lapicero de Genos empezó a volar-

-(Si no hace algo,esto atravesara su cabeza y morirá...)-_Penso Tatsumaki mirándolo-_

-Que raro,porque esto no esta funcionando?-_Murmuraba King_Oh...El cable de vídeo lo olvidé..-_Él agachó la cabeza y conecto el cable-_Estos modelos de televisión vieja..Saitama debería cambiar a una pantalla...Es mas fácil.._Él levantó la cabeza de nuevo-_Bueno...Ya está!-_

-Oye! Tú!!

-King se giró lentamente-_

-Que haces aquí?!!

-Ignorala King..Tan solo está de mal humor..-_

-No se le nota para nada..-_Contesto King-_Pero que hace ella...Aquí?-_Pregunto King confuso-_

-Bueno...-_Genos miro a King-_Ella vive aquí..

-Oh? Vive aquí?-_King se sorprendió-_Vaya, parece que los días solo chicos acabaron,eh?-_

-No me ignoren!!-_Decia ella enojada-_

-Si,la verdad no me esperaba ver a alguien como ella en casa de Sait...-_King empezó a sudar-_Espera!-_King bajo su mirada-_Acaso sale contigo Genos?-_Pregunto King sorprendido pero fingiendo no estarlo-_

-Negativo,ella sale con Saitama sensei..-_Dijo Genos-_

-King miro atónito a Tatsumaki-No sabía que Saitama gustaba..de Lolis..Incluso alguien como él tiene novia,esto me hace replantearme tantas cosas...

-Juh!-_Tatsumaki les dió la espalda-_

-Oye Genos! El perro de vecino volvió a cag..-_Saitama llegó y miro a King-_Oh,llegaste..-_Dijo sonriendo con la boca abierta_Traje algunos snacks...-_

-Yo traje algunas bebidas y dulces...

-Listo para que te patee el trasero?-_Pregunto Saitama-_

-Jajajajajaj! Tú y cuántos mas?!-_Dijo King rebosante de confianza-_

-Tatsumaki los miro-_(Ellos van a pelear?!! Entonces...Saitama esta a nivel del más fuerte del mundo?!)-_Ella imagino a Saitama fuerte,sin camisa y sudando.. herido levemente y luchando contra el monstruoso king.._Tatsumaki se sonrojo-

-Bien,pon ese videojuego ya mismo! Voy a acabarte!!-_Grito Saitama orgulloso y levantando un puño.._

-Que?!! -_Saitama y King miraron a Tatsumaki-_Hablaban de un estúpido juego!??

-Oye,Saitama...Que tal si vamos mejor a mi casa?

-Bueno..-_Saitama se puso a pensar-_

-No!! Saitama no irá a ningún lado!

-Es una tsundere.._Dijo King mirándola-_

-Tatsumaki se sentó en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos-_

-Oh, Tatsumaki..-_Saitama saco unos dulces de vainilla de su bolsa-_Te traje esto..-_

-Tatsumaki miro los dulces y los tomó-Tss.. Tratándome como una niña...Que indignante..-_

-Saitama se sentó a un lado de King y se estiró-_

-He estado entrenando..-_Dijo Saitama

-Hehe,veamos que tienes...-_

-Ellos empezaron a jugar-

-Tatsumaki abrió sus dulces se acercó a Saitama-_Ella movió un poco el brazo de Saitama y se sentó en sus piernas,mientras comía sus dulces..-_

-Por cierto Saitama,porque no me habías dicho?-_Pregunto King,mientras hacia puré a Saitama, quien tenía una vena palpitante en su cabeza por el estrés de perder-_

-Decirte que?-_Pregunto él mirando unos momentos a King-_

-Oh vamos amigo,está sentada en tus piernas ahora mismo..No me habías dicho que tenías una novia..

-Oh? No es mi novia..-_Dijo él

-Claro,no tienes que decirlo si te da vergüenza hermano..-_Dijo él arrancandole la cabeza a Saitama dentro de aquel juego-_

-Tatsumaki alzó su mano y metió un dulce en la boca de Saitama-_

-Mm..Enserio vas con todo,contra alguien como yo?! -_Dijo el masticando el dulce-_

-king veía a Tatsumaki allí tan comoda,mirando la pantalla-_(Como es que una chica te da dulces en la boca,se sienta en tus piernas y no es tu novia?)-_Pensaba King mirando esto-_

-Yo quiero jugar..-_Dijo Tatsumaki

-Oh? -_Saitama miro hacían abajo-_King es muy fuerte...-_Dijo él-_Te vas a enojar si te da una paliza, no quiero tener que pagar daños del departamento..

-Que sucede Saitama?-_Dijo King con una sonrisa de medio lado-_Quieres mantener segura,a tu chica?-_Dijo en tonos burlones-_

-Para..-_Dijo Saitama,mientras le daba el control a Tatsumaki-

-Y que hago ahora? Porque no golpeó?-_Pregunto ella

-Ese es el menú de selección..-_Dijo Saitama Serio

-King estaba aguantando la risa...-

-Cual es bueno?-_Pregunto ella-_

-King se puso a pensar-_ Excelente pregunta..Aquí no cuenta solo la apariencia,lo que quiere decir que un personaje musculoso y grande quizás no tenga tanto poder como un personaje flaco y aburrido?.-_Dijo él

(-Habla de mi!!-)-_Penso Saitama-_

-Bueno, entonces yo elegire..Al osito-_Dijo Tatsumaki

-King casi deja salir sus carcajadas-_Segura? Ese es solo un personaje que gane en un evento,no hace mucho..Solo es un premio...-_Dijo él

-Saitama estaba nervioso-_

-Vale..Ahora empecemos..-_Dijo king-_La partida inicio, OSITO VS CHICA KAWAII DESŪNE_-

King se acercó a el osito -_Toma.. Alcanzame..vamos..-_Dijo él

-Como pego?_-

-Con la A..-_Dijo King enseñandole el botón-_Tatsumaki oprimio rápido el botón, pegandole múltiples veces a la chica kawaii que usaba King-_

-Oh?! Me distrajo y me pego?! Eso no volverá a suceder!,-_Él pego y hizo un combo s Tatsumaki-_Jajaja!

-Tatsumaki uso su poder para mover los botones del control,sincronizado con los de King-_

-Tatsumaki dejó de presionar-

-HAAAAA!!-_King empezó a atacar repetidamente y moviendo sus dedos rápidamente tocando cada botón-_Nani?!!-_El personaje de Tatsumaki contrarestaba todos sus movimientos con los mismos movimientos, causando ondas de choque-_

-Que?!-_King se puso nervioso,esa técnica..

-Oh!?-_Saitama giro su mirada con malicia,mirando a King-_

-Que? No creas que perderé Saitama,esa técnica es fácil de repeler!! No sé cómo lo haces Tatsumaki!! Pero espero puedas con esto!-_Grito él

ABC, arriba, abajo!!-_El personaje de King empezó a crear una esfera de energía,pero...

-Que cosa?!-_Él osito igual-_Como demonios?!!-_Dijo él mirando a Tatsumaki tocando los botones que él tocaba-_

-(Tonto,solo sincrónizo todo...Peleas contra ti mismo..)-_Pensaba Tatsumaki mientras sonreía-_

-He,he,he.._Saitama se reía de King..

-Callate!! La voy a derrotar!!-_Kingo empezó a mover sus dedos más y más rápido,pero Tatsumaki estaba igual-_

-Ahora!!!-_Grito King-_

-Su personaje disparo un enorme cañón brillante,el osito no se quedó atrás y disparo también-_

-HAAAAA!!!!-_Gritaba King apretando "A" brutalmente-_No puede ser!!!-_Grito él..-_Que este sentimiento de peligro?-_King miro el dedo de Tatsumaki moverse tan rápido que casi no se veía-_Porque se está acelerando mi corazón?-_

-Hhaaaa!! -_

-Habia olvidado como se siente...

-Él oso avanzo hacia él,el suelo se rompía-_

-LA EMOCION DE UNA PELEA!!-_King se movió tan rápido que Tatsumaki no pudo sincronizar y el oso cayó de rodillas-_

-King apareció detrás,dándole una patada que envió el oso a volar-_

-Tatsumaki empezó a atacar el control moviendo sus dedos rápidamente-_Solo haré lo que hacía antes.._

-No!! Hasta aquí no llega esto!-,Grito él oso con un aura dorada-_Ahaaaa!!!-_Él oso se volvió rubio-

-Q-Que?!! El super oso?!! Eso solo era una leyenda!!-_Grito King

-Mira! Te parezco una!!?-_Respondio el oso.

-HAAAAA!!!!-_él oso salió disparado hacia la chica kawaī Desūne..-_

-HAAAAA!!!-_La chica corrió hacia él-_No me derrotaras!!-_Grito ellañ

-King y Tatsumaki tocaban tan rápido los controles que estos empezaban a hacer ruidos y humear, Saitama miraba con asombro!!-_

-Este es el poder de dos seres tan fuertes??!!-_Grito Saitama mirando la pelea

-HAAAAA!!-_Estaban por colisionar-_

-Cuando la televisión explotó-_

-Tatsumaki retuvo la explosión con su poder-_Que ocurrió?!!

-Eh? Mi televisión!-_Grito Saitama

-Que??! Nooo!!-_Grito King desilusionado-_

-Él polvo se disipo en el campo de batalla-_

-Oso y chica kawaī Desūne,estaban en el suelo ambos tirados-_

-Fue una pelea buena..-_Dijo oso..-_

-La chica kawaī miraba el cielo-_Si..

-Oso se puso de pie-_

-Parece que no se puede confiar del todo en la experiencia...Aún te estabas conteniendo..Ni si quiera fui un reto para ti...-_dijo la chica

-Fuiste demasiado fuerte...Oso..

-Él oso se alejaba con la mirada oscurecida mientras el mundo se caía a pedazos...-

-_King tomaba una gaseosa-_Bueno,yo iba a ganar de todos modos..

-Claro!! Pues mire lo contrario!!-_Grito Tatsumaki enojada

-Saitama pegaba con cinta su televisor-_Descuida, estarás bien..-_Decia él para luego besarle-_

-Tatsumaki y King lo miraron...-_

-Que?

-_...


	11. My Problem's a Baldy

-Bueno...Fue un buen día..-_Decia Saitama cocinando-_Él miro una cuchara volar al lado de él y salir de la cocina-_Oh..Había olvidado eso..-_Saitama recordó su televisión-_Rayos...Y King ya se fue? Bueno si,que pregunta más tonta..Hace como una hora..Genos no está tampoco..-_Saitama salió y se asomó él pego su nariz con la de Tatsumaki que estaba flotando frente a él-_

-Oh..

-Tatsumaki se sonrojo y se apartó-_

-Oye Tatsumaki,lo de hace un rato...

-Uhm? Sigues llorando por tu televisión?! Ya te dije que le quítare a Fubuki la suya!

-No,no es eso...El juego,en la pelea contra King, hiciste trampas..-_Dijo él señalando las manos de Tatsumaki-_

-Como lo sabes?!

-Se sentía un tipo de vibración en tu cuerpo,al estar sobre mi..-_Dijo él mirándola

-Tatsumaki se puso roja de nuevo y parpadeo dos veces rápidamente-_No lo digas así!!-_Grito ella enojada

-Oh? Espera!! No lo decía en ese sentido!!-_Dijo él alterado-_

-Tatsumaki uso su poder para voltear aquello que Saitama cocina-_No seas distraído..-_Dijo ella,dejo de levitar y todo suelo-_Ahora que estamos solos.. Vivimos juntos ahora! Básicamente eso significa..

-Que eres como Genos,solo llegaste..

-Hey!! Se supone que soy diferente!!

-Lo eres?

-Aahg! Después no te quiero ver de babotas o llorando cuando me vaya con alguien!!

-No lo harás..-_Dijo él tranquilo caminando a la cocina-_

-Como estás tan seguro,eh?!-_Dijo caminando detrás de él-_

-Odias la compañía, básicamente soy una excepción además de Fubuki...-_Decia Saitama añadiendo algunas cosas a su comida-_

-Pe-Pero eso es porque eres mi novio...-_Dijo ella de brazos cruzados-_

-Aquel día, Fubuki dijo que tenías un novio..-_

-Solo quería sacarme de tu cabezota!! Calvito!!-_Dijo ella

-Claro,oye..Pequeño Grinch..Podrías pasarme dos huevos?-_Pegunto señalando una gallina de alambre,que tenía huevos dentro-_

-Que te pase dos huevos? Oh jojojo!-_Ella reía-_

-Nanda?-_Saitama miro a Tatsumaki-_

-Me darás los huevos o no?

-Tatsumaki empezó a reír con un leve sonrojo-_

-Oh?! Vaya,que madura..-_Dijo Saitama caminando hacia la huevera-

-Saitama la miro-_Esa comedia arruinar el fanfic..-_Dijo señalandola-_

-Tatsumaki se reía-_Oye...Quieres jugar conmigo?-_Dijo mirándolo

-Jugar?

-Si,hoy no está Genos..Tenemos la noche para los dos...Que tal si jugamos toda la noche?

-Saitama se sonrojo un poco y rasco su mejilla-_Jugar?

-Si! King nos presto sus GameToys recuerdas? Podríamos jugar esa cosa llamada Fokamon..

-Eh..No lo sé,duermo temprano-_Dijo quebrando un huevo y hechandolo en lo que cocinaba-_

-Solo quisiera comer,lavar mis dientes y ir a la cama..-_Dijo el tapando la comida y apagando la cocina-_

-Eh!?-_Tatsumaki se sorprendió mucho y tocó sus mejillas,estaban muy calientes-_Sa-Saitama... No..

-Saitama rascaba su nariz y la miró-_Que cosa?

-Tatsumaki sonrió mirando hacia abajo-_Hehe.. No!!

-Estas bien?

-No podemos..

-Que cosa?

-_Ella se puso muy roja y empezó a negar-_

-Oye? Qué haces,me estás escuchando al menos?-_Pregunto él mirándola-_

-Tatsumaki alzó su mirada-Ire a ponerme mi pijama...Hoy será una noche larga..-_dijo yendose

-Viejo..Que le pasa a toda la gente a mi alrededor,se comportan como en un manga Shonen o algo por el estilo..-_

-Una hora después-_

-Saitama lavaba sus dientes-

-Tatsumaki estaba a un lado haciendo lo mismo-

-Él se miro en el espejo con ella a un lado..-

-(Es esto,lo que me llena? Me hace sentir bien..Bueno,básicamente si ella se fuera,creo que de mi ahora solo quedaría un cascaron vacío...Aunque aún no entiendo bien que siento o cómo debo expresarlo...)-_Pensaba él

-(Esto me hace feliz? Yo Tatsumaki,tragando mis palabras para estar al lado del tipo que me llamo mocosa hace tanto...? Bueno,creo que esto me hace sentirme bien y la verdad no me arrepiento,sigo siendo yo..Pero acompañada,aún así..No entiende mis muestras de cariño..Claro,no es como que sepa darle muestras de cariño normales...)-_Tatsumaki miraba el espejo-_

-Saitama llegó a su cuarto,porque ahora tenía cuarto no es como que yo haya olvidado algo crucial ..-_

-Tatsumaki entro y floto hacia una cama en el otro lado del cuarto-Ella se giro y miro a Saitama quitándose la ropa-_Uhg!-_Ellanse quedó boquiabierta al ver el cuerpo esculpido de Saitama-_

-(Incluso tiene un lavadero!!)-_Ella miro como se quitó el pantalón para quedar en boxers..-_Ella se tapo los ojos con las manos,pero veía entre medio sus dedos..

-Saitama la miró-_Que haces? Oh!! Perdón..Olvide que eres una chica..-,Dijo él tomando su pijama-_

-Que?!! Como que olvidaste que soy una chica?!! Burro!! Necio!! Cabezón!!-_

-Saitama se fue a poner su pijama fuera del cuarto-

-Ella miro esto se cruzó de brazos-_Juhhhm!!!-_Ella miro a otro lado

-Saitama entro con su pijama,se acercó y se dejó caer de cara en su cama-

Tatsumaki se giro y lo miro desde su cama-_

-Oye..Hoy oficialmente es mi primera noche aquí..

-Basicamente ayer no cuenta...

-Asi que..Bueno...Te confieso que..Te amo Saitama..Así es,lo admito..Te amo...!-_Dijo roja-_

-Es-Esta dormido...

-Ella salió dela cama y camino hacia Saitama-_

-Esta dormido,no?-_Dijo ella subiendo a cama de él-_

-Saitama..? Calvito...-_Ella se acostó a un lado-_Aaff.. Bueno..-_Ella se cubrió con la cobija de Saitama-_

-Hehehehe...-_Ella reía nerviosa-_Si alguien me viera,seguro lo mataría...Yo Tatsumaki no necesito de nadie!! Las relaciones son estúpidas y solo te hacen más débiles!! Son parásitos que se apegan a ti,para poder vivir de tu fuerza!-_

-Saitama seguía aún despierto,tan solo se hacía el dormido-_

-Cuando ya no sienta nada por este calvo!! Lo matare yo misma!!-_Decia ella para luego reírse-_

-Tatsumaki,intento dormir...

-Uhg!! Estás despierto??!! Avísame!

-Saitama se giró y la abrazó-_

-Uhg..Oye,ire a dormir a mi cama..-_Dijo nerviosa-_

-Saitama la miro a los ojos-

(-Oh,no...Esa mirada de las otras veces..)-_Penso ella nerviosa-_

-Oye..Porque siempre eres tan ruda?-_Pregunto él,mientras la abrazaba-_

-Uhg..Debo serlo!! Cuando llegue el momento no puedes esperar a que alguien venga a salvarte!!

-Si,pero..Genos te salvó a ti,no?-_Pregunto él tomando uno de los rizos de ella-_

-Uhg... Cállate

-Saitama le agarro una mano y la atrapó,en un movimiento rápido la dejo debajo de él-

-Tatsumaki miraba hacia arriba-_

-Juh!!-_Ella quitó su mirada-_

-Saitama se acercó al cuello de ella-_Tatsumaki sintió su respiración y se empezó a sonrojar fuertemente-_Algo se escucho en la ventilación_-

-Ellos miraron hacia arriba-_

-Que fue eso?-_Pregunto Saitama saliendo de cama-_

-Oy-Oye!!-_Tatsumaki voló detrás de él-_

-Que más da,parece que no era nada...-_Dijo él-_Vayamos a dormir...-_

-(Diablos!! Casi me descubre!!)-_Pensaba muy alterado,era nadie más que Sonic velocidad del sonido..)-_(Hehehe!! Si descubro el entrenamiento de Saitama,podré derrotarlo encontrando alguna debilidad!!!)-_Decia este,para luego asomarse por la rejilla de la ventilación-_

-Mmm..-_Tatsumaki tenía una mano en la mejilla de Saitama, mientras este la besaba tiernamente-_Sonic saco una libreta y empezó a apuntar esto-_(Interesante,comparte fluidos con Tornado clase S...)-_Él miro de nuevo-Parece que ahora dormi...-_

-Tatsumaki miraba a Saitama,ella tenía una sonrisa tímida-_Calvito...-_Dijo apegandose a él-_

-Mocosa...-_Dijo Saitama mirándola-_

-Saitama posó su mano sobre el pecho de Tatsumaki un momento,ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de ésto-_Tatsumaki si lo hizo,miro la mano sobre sus pequeños pechos-_Ella miro a Saitama-_

-Saitama estaba rascando su mejilla y mirando a otro lado-_(Desde cuando hay ventilación en casa?)-_Se preguntaba él-_

-O-oye...Sa-Saitama..

-Él miro a Tatsumaki roja y miro su mano-_Oh..!! Perdón!! No vayas a destruir la casa!-_Dijo quitando la mano-_

-N-No..No..Está..Es-_Ella miro a otro lado-_Esta bien...Soy una adulta.. Descuida-_

-Saitama puso su mano y agarro uno de los pechos de Tatsumaki por encima de la pijama y con sus dedos agarro fuerte-_Vaya,quien lo diría... Aquí es muy suavecito..

-Auch!! Espe-espera!! No soy de trapo! Se delicado!! Suelta!-_

-Saitama la soltó -_Perdona..-_Dijo él

-Agh..Auch..Agarras muy duro,me vas a quitar lo poco que tengo...Dame tu mano-_Dijo ella-_

-Saitama acercó su mano-_Mira...Es así.._-Ella metió la mano por su pijama,Saitama ahora tenía la mano en el suave pero a la vez firmé abdomen de Tatsumaki-_

-Dejala ahí..-_Ella se apego -_Sube la mano...Pero se cuidadoso...-_Dijo ella-_Saitama subió su mano y sintió muy suavecito-_

-(A pesar de no tener mucho,se puede sentir donde es y es bastante suave..)-_Saitama estaba acostado-_

-Uhm..Ese es mi pezón derecho...-_Dijo ella sería-_

-Saitama hizo movimientos circulares al rededor-_

-Tatsumaki tapaba su cara-_N-No le digas a nadie,jamás!! De esto!! Nadie me a tocado antes..-_Decia ella avergonzada-_

-Es de verdad muy suave...-_Dijo Saitama sorprendido-_No esperaba esto..

-Uhg! Pues que esperabas idiota!! Qué insinuas!!-_Dijo gritando pero Saitama le hizo callar de un solo beso-_

-Al día siguiente-

-Ronquidos-_

-Sensei...!!-_Genos entro al cuarto y miro a Tatsumaki boca abajo duermiendo sobre Saitama-_...

-Saitama no tenía la parte de arriba de su pijama-Genos empezó a escanear el lugar-_

-Tatsumaki extendió su mano y lo hizo sacado de golpe del lugar-_

-No me gustan los mirones!!-,Dijo molesta-_

-Ella estaba sentada en el abdomen de Saitama,con su cara media dormida-_Sniff-Me duele el cuello...-_Dijo ella mirando a Saitama aún dormido-_Vaya...Si que duermes..Pero bueno,yo debo ir a trabajar!!-_Dijo ella -_No todos debemos quedarnos duermiendo todo el día.. Claro,si tú fueses rango S...Uhg...

La asociación de monstruos... Totalmente destruida,aún así no fuistes más que olvidado y ni si quiera te dieron nada de crédito,acaso este sistema es injusto?-_Decia ella rascando sus ojos-_Bueno realmente no lo sé...Podrías ser incluso un clase S rango 1 si ellos vieran tus acciones,aún así..Dudo que le puedas quitar el lugar a Blast..-_Dijo ella cruzandose de brazos-_

-Ella se iba a levantar pero Saitama le agarro de una mano-_

-Uh!?-_Ella se giro-_Saitama...Me asustaste..-_Dijo ella mirandolo-_

-Saitama la miró-

-Que sucede? Quieres que me quedé hoy?-_Dijo ella tímida, sonriendole-_No puedo..Debo ir a ver si hay alguna emergencia,los inútiles de la asociación son muy inútiles a cuanto eso, muchas veces...-_Dijo ella,está se acomodo aún sentada encima de él,quedando con sus piernas rodeando la cintura de Saitama-_uhm...Podrías venirte..

-Saitama la miro,muy sorprendido-

-Conmigo a trabajar...

-Saitama se quedó en silencio y serio,pensó mal por un momento-

-Saitama se sentó y pero a Tatsumaki a su pecho abrazandola-_

-N..no puedo...-_Dijo ella-_

-Saitama le mordió una oreja levemente-

-Uh!!.-_Ella cerro fuerte sus ojos-_Sa-Saitama!!-_

-Ire contigo...-_

-Esta bien!! Pero suelta...-_Decia ella muy roja-_

-Saitama sonrió-_Oh? Genial...-_Dijo sonriendo y por ende soltando a Tatsumaki,que cayó sobre la cama muy roja-_

-Saitama salió de la habitación y miro a Genos -_

-Oh?

-Sensei!! Su nivel hormonal es preocupante!! Si sigue así,puede terminar no pesando claramente y hacer alguna locura,al parecer sufre de una enfermedad muy contagiosa..-_

-Que? Cuál es esa enf-_Esta enamorado...-_Dijo Genos sin dejarlo terminar -_

-Debe tener cuidado!!-_Dijo Genos -_

-Tatsumaki salió tirandose encima de este -

-Ya deja de decirle eso a Saitama!! Qué este enamorado no es tu problema!! Acaso no ves qu...-_Ella miro a Saitama-_Estas enamorado de mi de verdad?!!!-_Dijo sonriendo por la noticia-_

-Saitama la miro y luego le dio la espalda yendose-_Oye!! Eso no es de enamorados!!-_

-Tiempo después-_

-Saitama se estaba bañando y Tatsumaki entro al baño-_Uhm..Este pelo..-_Decia mirandose en el espejo-_Ellq intento desenredar un poco sin algún resultado-_

-Ella miro a Saitama dándose una ducha tras el cristal-_

Ella se acercó y se pego al cristal intentado mirar-

-Saitama se giro y abrió la puerta-

-Uhg!-_Tatsumaki se tiro hacia atrás fingiendo mirarse en el espejo-_

-Oh? Tatsumaki..-_Dijo él mirándola -_

-Tornado lo miró-

-Sa-Saitama,no te-nia idea de que estabas aq-qui..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama rasco su mejilla-Ya veo..

-Tatsumaki bajo su mirada y se puso muy roja-

-Oh por di...-_Ella miro a otro lado-_

-Que miras?-_Pregunto Saitama tomando una toalla-_

-N-nada!!-_Grito ella muy roja-_No es nada es que me acordé de algo ..

-Ah si? Cuenta.._Dijo él secandose-_

-N-No..Es que es algo muy "grande"...

-Aaaah!! Solo déjame en paz!! Idiota!! Sal de mi vida!!-_Grito molesta-_

-Saitama se puso su boxer-_Porque estás nerviosa?-_Dijo él luego poniéndose su traje de héroe-_Ya te dije,quédate a mi lado..Yo te protegere de lo que sea..-_

-(Pero como me protegeras de lo que siento por ti...?)-_Penso ella mirando a otro lado-_

-Quizas debería peinarme..,-_Dijo Saitama mirandose en el espejo-_

-Pero si es calvo!!!!_

Continuará...?

Gracias por los reviews,soy nuevo aquí así que no se como funciona esta plataforma,pero leo todos los reviews y gracia por ello.. Un gusto! Aquí Darck deseándoles..Muy buenas noches


	12. Amor,pasion y sudor

Sentimientos Fugaces -_

-Como que no hay una misión nueva para mí?!! Idiotas!! Acaso creen que estoy aquí como adorno?! Necesito combatir algo! Para eso estoy aquí o es que acaso eso debo recordarlo también?? Eh!! Inútiles todos!!

-Señorita Tatsumaki,por favor.._

-Inutil tú,también!-_Dijo sentandolo-_Me hacen enojar!!-_Grito ella a punto de hacer un berrinche telequinetico-_

-Saitama entro a donde estaba Tatsumaki-Oye..Se supone que somos los buenos..-_Dijo Saitama mirándola-_

-Tatsumaki tenía una vena palpitante en la frente y unos ojos que reflejaban enojo-_

-Que?! Acaso eres tonto clase B?! Nos has condenado a todos!!!

-Tatsumaki se giro y sonrió-_Si,ya se..Pero me da rabia que..

-Si,a ti te da rabia todo..-_Dijo Saitama acomodando uno de sus guantes-_Vamonis,alguien rompió uno de los inodoros y me he mojado..

-Que?! Los inodoros de máxima tecnológia? Cuestan entre uno a dos millones de Yenes!-_Dijo él hombre mirando a Saitama-_

-Saitama se giró-

-Quien a Sido? Lo has visto?!-_Dijo él hombre que hace unos segundos estaba a punto de llorar por Tatsumaki y su rabia.._

-(Mierda!!! No puedo decir que he roto el inodoro porque cuando soltó una voz le pegue sin querer!! Quien mierda quiere que un baño Robot te diga como limpiarte el culo de cien formas distintas?!! Solo me asusté!! No tengo tanto dinero!!)-_Saitama estaba sudando,luego se giro y lo miro-_Eh,bueno..Mire a un tipo correr..._Dijo Saitama

-Como es que eso es más importante que yo??!!-_Grito Tatsumaki a aquel hombre de nuevo-_

-Saitama se acercó y paso su brazo,enrollandole este en su cintura de Loli,para después salir con ella agarrada,ella que seguía alegando y refumfuñando ..

-Se salvaron!! Idiota!! Incompetente!!-_Decia ella siendo llevada con un solo brazo por Saitama-_

-Va-vaya,al parecer si que no anda de humor,me preguntó ...Es-Ese tipo,es Saitama..El héroe que muchos dicen que hace trampa..Porque es que siendo de menor rango y de mala reputación,ella...

-Tal parece son pareja..-_Dijo la mujer-_

-Que cosa?!-_Dijo el hombre asustado

-Si,hay múltiples fotos y comentarios en la página de la asociación, básicamente es un chisme de farándula...-_Dijo la mujer enseñandole un tablet con algunas fotos-_

-Es-Estoy... Impresionado...-_Dijo él hombre mirando las fotos-_

-Tatsumaki era llevada por Saitama en su hombro,cual saco de patatas-_

-Mi vestido de subirá...Sabes? No quiero que todos los que pasen a un lado me vea..-_Decia molesta,sin hacer nada más que ver hacia atrás..-_

-Vale..-_Saitama tomo una parte del vestido y pego su mano al trasero de Tatsumaki-_Asi,mejor?

-Tatsumaki se puso roja -Id-Idiota!! Si tienes ganas de eso,este no es el mejor lugar!!!-_Grito avergonzada-_

-Ganas de qu-_...-_Oye!!! Espera!! No era eso!!!

-Aja si!-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_Tienes mano pesada...

-Dios...-_Saitama la soltó -_Tatsumaki se puso de pie y se sacudió-_Juhm!!! Ya está..-_Ella siguió caminando por enfrente de Saitama,moviendo su cadera ..Tambaleante Saitama la miró-_

-Jajaja...-_Era gracioso verla caminar de ese modo,como toda una mujer..

-Oye!! Escuché esa narración!! Idiota!! Soy una mujer adulta!!

-Ya Tatsumaki, calmate...-_Dijo Saitama-_

-aaaahh!!-_Saitama y Tatsumaki miraron a un lado, llevaban a un héroe en una camilla a una de las enfermerias de las instalaciones-_

-Que cosa?-_Tatsumaki detuvo a uno de los héroes de atrás que si podían caminar-_Sneck! Qué pasa?!

-U-Un tipo...Dijo que era,un..cazador de héroes..

-Saitama sintió un escalofrío en su nuca-Eh?!-_Dijo este alterado

-Sneck lo miró-(Ese tipo...Si alguien como él,que tiene el cuerpo de un Dios..Se ve así de asustado,qué cosa era ese hombre?!!)-_

-Ya puedes irte..-_Dijo Tatsumaki al ver a Saitama asustado-_

-Cariño?-_Tatsumaki se acercó a él-_Que sucede?-_Dijo ella preocupada

-Saitama miro a Tatsumaki-Los cupones de descuento del supermercado de ciudad M,los deje en casa!!!! Y estamos muy lejos,no podemos ir a dos lugares a la vez!! Y hoy es el último día de descuentos,con los cupones fuese salido aún más barato!! Lo que significa qu-_Tatsumaki alzó su mano con los cupones-_

-Pero estaba molesta y sería-Deberias pasar más en este plano existencial...Saitama..-_Dijo Tatsumaki mirandolo-_

-Oh?!-Él tomo los cupones y beso a Tatsumaki fuertemente y luego la solto felíz-_Gracias!!!-_Dijo él aliviado -_Vaya! Qué útil es tener novia!-_Dijo feliz

-O-Oye!! Idiota!!...-_Tatsumaki se cruzo de brazos-_Vamonos antes de que cierren,no quiero estar teniendo que aguantarte..-_Dijo ella

-Los heroes lastimados estaban espiando, asustados..-_Murmuros se escuchaban-_

Y si,amigos..Así pasaron algunos días..Saitama y Tatsumaki por ahí,de ciudad en ciudad..Buscando monstruos,comiendo..Comprando algunas cosas..-_

-Saitama estaba sentado en un columpio a un lado de Tatsumaki,comiendo un helado junto a ella-_

-Los truenos de los rayos que caían se escuchan fuertes,mientras el agua escurria en ellos a los que les cogió la tormenta más fuerte en once años,según las noticias locales-_

-Tatsumaki miro a Saitama, entonces este la miro a ella con una sonrisa-

-Tatsumaki se metio el helado a la boca y miro hacia arriba,sin decir nada mientras el agua caía en su cara con fuerza...-

-Saitama hizo lo mismo,solo sintiendo el agua-_

-Un tipo con un cabello raro,marcaba héroes y fotos de estos..Con una enorme equis roja,mientras reía...-Ahora sienten esto?! La opresión de un vulgar héroe..!

-_Él le pego a su pizarra rompiendo una parte -_

-Saitama y Tatsumaki estaban aún en los columpios-_Saitama se puso de pie y se estiró y un rayo le cayó encima y rebotó hacia un edificio-_

-Ooh?!-_Él miro a otro lado,fingiendo que no fue su culpa-_

-Tatsumaki estaba sorprendida, realmente él es mucho más impresionante..-_

\--Saitama miro a Tatsumaki,tranquila..Sentada en el columpio,se veía tan tranquila que no debía permitirle que estuviera relajada!! Él debía!!... Molestarle..-_

-Tatsumaki tenía sus ojos cerrados y al abrirlos miro a Saitama de cara a cara..-_

-Saitama le pellizco una mejilla-_Uhm!-_Tatsumaki se molestó-_

-Saitama sonrió-_

-Tatsumaki le pellizco una mejilla a Saitama-

-Hehehehe...-_Tatsumaki le pellizco la otra-_

-Saitama le quito el helado y se lo llevo a la boca y le dio la espalda_

-Hey!! Oye!! Eso es mío!! Dame!!-_Dijo ella tirandose encima de él-_

\--Saitama sentía a Tatsumaki pegada a él,mientras forcejeaban jugando-_

-Saitama la pego más a él para sentir su cuerpo, Tatsumaki sintió esto y se sonrojo,pero con sus piernas abrazo la cintura de este y paso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de él y lo abrazó y beso-_

-Llovia tan duró,había tanta electricidad en el ambiente y coincidían tan bien,que sus cuerpos pedían a gritos algo más..Un rose mas..Una caricia más..-_

-Espera...Aquí no..Si me vas a quitar la virginidad,que sea en un hotel 5 estrellas,no?-_Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-_

-Saitama no sabía que decir,joder..Si te dicen eso,que podrías decir? No es como que esto fuese ficción,era la vida real..-_Saitama se sonrojo y bajo su mirada un poco sonriendo-_

-Tatsumaki lo abrazó-_Solo bromeó, tonto..Jajaja..-_Ella se acercó al oído de él-_Vamos a nuestra casa..-_Dijo ella lamiendo la mejilla de Saitama-_

-Saitama se paralizó..-(Está es de las que gustan de hacer cosas raras...)-_Penso él paralizado..-_

-Saitama la abrazo y se agachó unos momentos-_

-Que haces?-_Pregunto Tatsumaki,para luego sentirlo una fuerte presión,que la hacia pegarse a él, estaban volando rápidamente??!!

-Solo es un salto?-_Decia está apegada a él-_

-Tatsumaki lo abrazó-_(Enserio es asombroso...)-_Dijo sonrojada-_

-Saitama aterrizó a unos metros de su casa-_

-Tatsumaki lo soltó y sacudió su pelo y corrió a casa-_

-Eh?-_Acaso se enojo o algo..?-_Pregunto él confuso siguiendola-_

Saitama-llegó y abrió la puerta y una vez hecho ésto y entrar,solo se cerró lq puerta para que Tatsumaki se tirara encima de él usando sus piernas firmes para abrazar su cintura y besandolo-_Saitama estaba sorprendido por como Tatsumaki estaba,enserio que hoy estaba bastante directa..-_Él intentó llegar a su cuarto,pero quedó en la sala de estar en la alfombra-_

-Ella se quitó sus tacones-_

-Tatsumaki...?

-Shhh..-_Tatsumaki lo miro de reojo con una sonrisa leve..-_Ella le quito las botas a Saitama-_

-Vamos a ver!! Ahora quien es la dura aqui!!-_Dijo ella mirándolo con deseo y cierta rivalidad rara..

-Ok...-_Dijo Saitama mientras un brillo verde iluminaba todo-_

-Tatsumaki se acercó a él y lo beso de nuevo y lo acostó en la alfombra-_

-Hehe...-_Ella puso su mano en...-_ Continuará!!!


	13. Final

Tatsumaki subió encima de él,mientras reía con maldad-_

\--Saitama intento levantarse pero Tatsumaki lo "pego" al suelo con toda su fuerza y aunque Saitama podía librarse con facilidad,entendió el mensaje y se quedó estático-_

-Vamos a ver,héroe!! Siempre me sometes,eh?!! Fetichista! Siempre eres tú quién me pone bajo de ti,sin dejarme salir...Ahora seré yo..!-_Dijo ella acercandose a él más y mordiendole una mejilla con mucha fuerza-_Mmm!!!

-Saitama aguantaba la risa interior,por ver a Tatsumaki así de molesta en un acto que se supone que es "amor" pero,bueno... Tatsumaki siempre está molesta..-

-Espera, Tatsumaki..-_Él la iba a advertir pero, Tatsumaki no le hizo caso-_

-Deja quitar tu traje..!-_Dijo ella forcejeando-_

-Saitama se rasco la mejilla,se puso de pie y se quitó su traje-_

-Eh,S-si.. Gracias..-_Dijo ella-_Ahora vuelve a acostarte!!-_

-Saitama dió una sonrisa perturbadora iluminada por la luz fuerte de un rayo.._

-Oh,no...Conozco esa mirada..-_Dijo intentado huir,pero Saitama le tomo de un pie-No!! Este es mi mom..-_Ella quedó en el suelo y Saitama encima de ella con una sonrisa que Tatsumaki sabía que era el símbolo de su final..-_

-Uhg...Saitama...Se-se gentil..O te envío al espacio!!-_Dijo avergonzada-_

-Saitama le saco su vestido-_

-Tatsumaki se tapo rápidamente, avergonzada-_

-O-oye!!-_Dijo ella roja-_

-Saitama puso sus manos en los pechos de ella y empezó a acaricarlos y besarlos-_

-Uhg!-_Tatsumaki estaba humeando de lo caliente que tenía la cara-_

-Ah!...-_Ella lo abrazó con sus piernas,bastante fuerte mientras el la besaba y lamia sus pechos-_Sa-sai...-_Tatsumaki tapo su cara y sus labios temblaban,estaba muy roja y un poco avergonzada por todo esto...-_

-Saitama se acercó a sus labios y la beso-_

-Quito las manos de Tatsumaki de su cara y las apartó,para besarla con delicadeza-_

Ella cerro sus ojos y correspondió el beso con pasión-_

-Ahora...Espera..-_Dijo Saitama llevando sus manos abajo-_

-Ah!! Espera!-_Dijo ella-_

-Oh! Que ocurre?-_Decia Saitama,mientras Tatsumaki hacia un movimiento raro,al final haciendo que ambos chocasen la cabeza el uno con el otro-_

-Jajaja..Jajajaja...Estás nerviosa,eh?-_Dijo Saitama acostandose a un lado de ella-_Jajaja...

-Tatsumaki se sentó y se tapo con sus manos,con la mirada baja-_

-Oh? Eh!! Espera!! Yo también estoy nervioso!! No te quise molestar..-_

-Tatsumaki se giro y lo miro,movió una mano y la ropa interior de Saitama salió arrancada de él,quebrando la ventana-_

-Oh?! La ven-, Tatsumaki se subió encima de él-_

-Eh!! Espera..-_Dijo él-_

-Callate!

-Tengo que advertirtelo!!

-Tatsumaki tomo el miembro de Saitama, poniéndose muy roja y avergonzada,tanto que sentía que no estaba en la tierra,en estos momentos estaba en un plano existencial que vibraba a distintas magnitudes, permitiéndole viajar a otras dimensiones-_

-Tatsumaki se sentó sobre el "amiguito" de Saitama y abrió sus ojos enormemente al sentirlo dentro-_Ahg!! Aaaahh!!-_Grito ella muy roja-_

-Hah!!? Espera!! Esta...-_Saitama sintió a!go muy suave y apretado..-_Uhg!-_Él la abrazó fuerte y sin querer,hizo que entrará casi todo dentro de Tatsumaki lo que la hizo irse de si..-_

-(Q-Que es este poder?)-_Tatsumaki miraba la luz del techo,borroso..Era placer? O un indicio de muerte?

-Saitama crujio sus dientes-_Uhg! Ah!!-_

-Tatsumaki hizo volar todo al rededor y las cosas se quebravan,el techo quería salir volando-_

-Saitama puso a Tatsumaki debajo de él y empezó a mover sus caderas,haciendo que Tatsumaki se moviera y gimiese con fuerza-_

-Ella con fuerza sobre humana le dio un fuerte mordisco en el hombro,mientras sus uñas se clavabavan en la espalda de Saitama-_

-Saitama pego su puño al suelo cuando sintió que ya no podía más..-

-M-Me...Veng-_Tatsumaki lo beso -_Saitama le correspondió y un fuerte suspiro y luego un quejido,se vino dentro de la Loli legal...-_Aaahh!!-_Solto él un gemido de placer absoluto

-Tatsumaki se arqueo levemente y con las manos en sus pechos,apretó fuerte al sentir todo eso dentro de ella,caliente y ardiente a su paso...Ella dió un último gemido y tuvo un orgasmo que la hizo ver de colores y en el aire corazones-_

-Saitama respiraba agitado-_Uhff..ufff..Fue una de las peleas más difíciles que he tenido..-_Dijo él,luego miro a Tatsumaki tirada en el suelo aún mirando el techo-_Eh? Oye!! Estás bien?!-_Pregunto él preocupado por Tatsumaki

-Eso..eso fue espectacular..-_Dijo ella mirando el techo-_

-Saitama se sonrojo muy levemente rascando su nuca-_Jajaja,bueno...-_

-Tatsumaki se sentó y limpio el sudor de su frente-_Uh?-_Ella miro su vestido-_Oye! Oye!! Porque rompiste mi vestido!! Pude haberlo quitado!!-_Grito ella molesta-_

-Bueno...-_Saitama rasco su mejilla-_Te quería enseñar que puedo ser muy agresivo..-_Dijo mirándola-_

-Tatsumaki se reía mientras se tapaba con la capa de Saitama-_Jajaja,que hago ahora,eh?? Qué me pondré?

-Jajaja... Tú ropa está limpia..Solo ve al cuarto..-_Decia Saitama

-No,no seas cochino..Primero bañemonos..._Dijo ella

-Bañarnos? Tú y yo? Juntos?-_

-Claro,tonto!-_Dijo ella dejando la capa y poniéndose de pie-_

-Saitama miro el desnudo cuerpo de esa chica, haciéndolo pensar algunas cosas...-_

-Que? Qué miras?-_Ella camino hacia al baño cojeando,caminando raro..-_

-Oh?! Oye! Estás bien?

-No me vuelvas a preguntar!!-_Grito molesta y avergonzada-_

-No seas tan bipolar..-_Dijo Saitama poniéndose de pie-

-La puerta se abrió de golpe-_Sensei!! Mire de lejos que se encontraba en una pelea justo aquí!!-_Grito Genos entrando-_Que a sucedido?!!-_Grito él mirando todo destruido y a Saitama desnudo en medio de la sala de estar-_

-Oh?! Eh,S-si..Fue un monstruo,pero huyo hacía el norte antes de poder atraparla si quiera..

-Atraparla?

-Atraparlo!!-_Dijo él señalando-_ve rápido!! Es tu oportunidad!!

-Genos asintió y rápidamente salió del lugar corriendo-_

-Meses después-

Si,el mismo de siempre..

-Eso parece que soy... Él tipo calvo de siempre..

-Quizas aún no siento la emoción de una pelea nuevamente..Pero parece que esa adrenalina,pasión y aveces dolor..Se puede encontrar en otros lugares,no se el porque..Pero siento que todo ira a mejores..Mientras pueda sentir amor hacia alguien más y siento que eso está bien...Cuando llegó a casa lavo mis guantes pero la casa no está en silencio y sola...-_

-Saitama lavaba sus guantes en silencio mientras rascaba de vez en cuando su cabeza,como a hecho desde hace un tiempo,siente una picazón extraña-_

-Tatsumaki entro al lugar y miro a Saitama lavar sus guantes-_

-Ya he llegado..Día largo,no?-_Dijo ella acercandose y besandole la mejilla-_

-Si,a Sido un día largo...

-Lo se,lo sé..-_Dijo ella sentándose arriba de un balde que estaba en la pila donde Saitama estaba lavando-_Oh?!-_Tatsumaki miro la cabeza de Saitama-_

-Mmmm...!!-_

-_Que sucede?-_Pregunto él mirándola..-_

-N-No es nada...!!-_Dijo mirando a otro lado-_

-Tatsumaki volvió a ver,en la cabeza de Saitama había un cabello-_

-Cariño...Te lo diré,pero no te...vayas a exaltar mucho...

-Genos caminaba hacia el complejo de apartamentos--_

-QUE?!!-_Grito el sensei con un tono de emoción-_

-Genos aceleró el paso y llegó,miro a Saitama pasarse un peine en su único cabello con emoción-_

-Mientras Tatsumaki estaba sentada en el sofá mirándolo-_

-Sensei!!..-_Genos sonrió-_

-Saitama estaba feliz,hasta que sin querer con el peine...Arranco su único cabello de un tirón...-_

-Saitama miro el cabello en su mano y bajo la mirada-_Maldicion...-_

-Tatsumaki empezó a reírse malvadamente-_

-Saitama la miro con odio y ella le lanzó un beso-_

...Al final,creo que mientras busco una pelea buena de nuevo...Puedo vivir muy a gusto así,con ella...Hace que mis sentimientos se sientan fugaces en mi pecho,como si estuviera en una buena pelea continuamente...-_

-Y eso...Me hace sentir feliz últimamente...

-Tatsumaki se acercó a Saitama y se sentó en sus piernas,para luego abrazarlo-_

-No importa..Así me gustas..-_Dijo ella haciendo sonrojar a Saitama-_

-Fin-

One Punch Man: Sentimientos Fugaces...(Primer fanfic terminado)-_

-20789-

-Gracias a quienes la leyeron y dieron sus reviews,siendo nuevo aquí,me alegra recibir su apoyo..Nos veremos en otro fanfic pronto y hasta la vista!!

 ** _-Bye bye!_**


End file.
